Otome Overload
by BurgerOverLord
Summary: Luffy didn't have any secrets, except the one that he plays otome games. Wishing on a shooting star to not be alone anymore, he wishes that the boys from his game were real. When he wakes up the next morning to find strangers in his apartment, he quickly realizes that his wish came true. Now he has to adjust to living with four boys from an otome game and their flirting.
1. Chapter 1

"Nami, please! All I need is five dollars! I'll pay you back," Luffy tugged on his orange-haired friend's arm as they stood outside of a video game store. "The game is only forty dollars and I have thirty. Please! I'll pay you back with your crazy interest plan plus more!"

Nami sighed, "You already owe me seventy dollars from all the times I've paid for your food in the past two weeks, Luffy. I'd be nice if I could take Vivi out on a date. We haven't gone anywhere in a while." She tried to pry Luffy from her arm but his grip was like steel. She would be more than happy to give him the money with interest but she needed to stop giving him her money so easily. She has never had a problem with keeping her money to herself but ever since she became friends with this strange, energetic boy with a straw hat she finds herself throwing a few bucks to him almost every day.

"But Usopp said that all you and Vivi do is watch Netflix and wrestle on the couch. You never went anywhere when you have money anyway." Nami blushed at Luffy's words before quickly shaking her head as if to get rid of her brightly colored cheeks.

"That stupid artist! I'll skin him alive!" She looked at Luffy and tried to pry him off again, "But it's still nice to go out and have our own special time around town. It's like an adventure." She smiled when she saw Luffy perk up at the word 'adventure'. He certainly was always ready to go whenever something was referred to as an adventure. Even going to the supermarket could be an adventure if Luffy got hyped up about it.

But too soon did Luffy remember what he was doing as he returned to begging Nami for money. He reallywanted- no scratch that- _needed_ this game!

"Please Nami, this game allows you to text in it. And they text back with answers that make sense! I'm getting my allowance from Shanks next week! I'll give you enough money to pay for your date with Vivi! Whatever you guys are going to do just tell me and I'll give you the money." Luffy decided it was time to rely on his last hope. That money was actually supposed to pay for his college tuition and living expenses but it was always spent on other things. One too many times had he answered the phone to receive a lecture by Shanks about the money. But it wasn't as if money was a problem with Shanks. Being one of the best mafia bosses in town was a really good job with a stable income. And since Luffy would inherit the mafia from Shanks he wouldn't have to worry about money that much either.

"Anything? Even if I say I want to take Vivi and me on a balloon ride?" Luffy nodded. "How about go to the fanciest restaurant in the country?" Another nod. "Go to Weatheria? I've been meaning to check out their technology to see if I could improve with it," Luffy only nodded more franticly. Nami sighed softly and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a ten dollar bill and handing it to Luffy. "Be careful when you say things like that. I really could've run you out of your money. Here," She watched as Luffy's eyes seemed to sparkle as he grabbed the bill and wrapped her into a tight hug. She patted him on the back as she struggled to breathe. Nami smiled as Luffy started ranting on about how cool Nami was but not as much as the game he's getting, which earned him a hit to the head. Luffy laughed before leaving Nami in front of the store to buy the game. "And I want my change back!" She brought a hand up to her head and ran it through her hair, "Seriously. I don't understand how he can play those games so much. Not to mention that they are supposed to be for girls."

Otome games were nothing new to her but she never paid them any mind since they never spiked her interest. But if she knew someone who was crazy about them, it was Luffy. She had stumbled upon Luffy playing one while waiting for all of his friends to meet together. Nami had been surprised to see that Luffy was actually early to the meeting spot but she was shocked when she saw him playing a dating simulation game. When he had noticed her there, Luffy almost threw his game across the university campus. His face was as red as a tomato and he stammered out an excuse. Nami didn't mind at all, she actually found it cute that Luffy was playing such a game. He had begged her not to tell anyone else or he would never hear the end of it, and if word got out then everyone would know and poke fun at him. He can handle banters with his friends but with other people he would become the laughing stock of school and could possibly be bullied. Not everyone on Sabaody Archipelago were as nice as his friends, especially in the lawless zones which surrounded the university and basically everywhere else. Nami had agreed to not tell but only if Luffy told her why he was interested in those games.

" _It makes me feel like I'm not alone. Whenever I'm not with you guys I feel so alone it hurts. But with these games it makes me feel like I've always got someone with me."_

Ten minutes later Luffy walked out of the store with a game case in hand. He sat down next to Nami on the bench she was sitting on. Nami peeked at the game. The game was called "Amai Kenshin" with four boys on the cover. One with medium length black hair and freckles, another with medium length blond hair and a scar on the left side of his face, a green-haired man with a scar on his left eye, and a man with short black hair with bags under his eyes, wearing a fluffy white and black hat. ' _Only four boys? With the way Luffy was acting I expected there to be at least twenty guys to choose from._ ' Nami glanced at Luffy, who was admiring the artwork on the cover. She held her hand out in front of the game case, "Change please."

"Ah. About that…" Luffy adverted his eyes away from Nami, "I may have bought the additional DLC." He dug around in the bag he was given and brought out a piece of paper with different pictures of clothes, what seemed to be additional accessories, and a code on it.

Nami grabbed Luffy's collar and began to shake him, "Why would you do that?! I told you I wanted the change back! You can't just take my money whenever you want! Are you listening to me?" She was pretty sure that Luffy was going to have a concussion when she was done, but she honestly did not care. She shook him a few more times before releasing him. "I expect money to buy a new dress for myself too."

"Shishishi, of course! Anything for my oldest friend!" Luffy was happy to give Nami the money he took from her back and even more. As long as she was happy then he was happy. And the same thing can be said for the rest of his friends.

Luffy dug through his backpack before pulling out his Portable Gaming System, or PGS for short since no one can be bothered to say the whole thing these days. He opened the game case and inserted the game into his PGS. "Wanna watch me Nami?" He didn't give her any time to answer as he was already starting up the game. He bounced in his seat excitedly, waiting for the loading screen to disappear. A pink background popped up with all of the boys standing next to the title. Luffy chose to start the game and leaned over to allow Nami easier access to see the game.

The story, as Nami noticed, was very generic. The main protagonist moved into the city to live with her relatives after her parents decided to go on a vacation without her. Nami watched as the game then brought up a characterization screen. She hummed in amusement. _'Guess this game is kind of high tech.'_ She saw Luffy dress the protagonist as closely to himself as possible. Black short hair, red sweater, jean shorts, and a pair of flip flops. That was basically what Luffy wore during most of the year and the game did a pretty good job at giving a variety of clothing options.

"Nami, look! There's a hat like mine! How cool is that?" Luffy shoved the PGS in her face and sure enough there was a straw hat sitting upon the protagonists head. With just a few more minor details, Luffy was finally satisfied with how his character looked and continued the game. "Ah, what? This game doesn't let you name yourself? Personal customization but no names? That sucks. Oh well, Lucy is close enough to Luffy." Nami wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or just pure luck that Luffy found a name close to his on the game. There was only about ten names to choose from and what are the odds that there would be something like that there?

Just as they were about to start the first chapter, Nami's phone went off. She picked it up to see a text from Usopp. "That idiot! What exactly is he doing?" She got up off of the bench, "I'm sorry Luffy but Usopp is currently burning down our kitchen and if there is another major incident then the landlord will kick us out. I wish I could stay but I can't."

"Don't worry about it Nami. I should probably head home too, it is getting late." Luffy paused the game and placed the PGS back into his backpack before joining Nami on the way out of the mall. They made idle chatter as they walked rather quickly to the seventy groves where they lived. They thought about taking a shortcut though the lawless zone but quickly dismissed it at the thought of the trouble they might attract. They weren't weak, Luffy more so than Nami, but they weren't looking for a fight or worse. So they decided to take the long way to the seventies by going through the fifty and sixty groves. It would take a longer time going around the island than going directly through it but they were willing to sacrifice time than their bones and a trip to the hospital.

They made it to the seventy groves and parted ways. Nami ran to her apartment, her long orange hair trailing behind her. Luffy walked the rest of the way to his apartment, taking his time to enjoy how the setting sun looked on the water's horizon. He entered his apartment building, took the elevator to his floor, and entered his apartment. He kicked off his shoes and threw his backpack by the front door. He took out his PGS and made his way to his room, flopping down on his king sized bed. He grabbed his stuffed lion Sunny, a birthday gift from all of his friends, and cuddled with it before resuming his game.

* * *

The sky had turned a dark blue, almost black as the night dragged on. Stars shined in the sky and the moon was full, illuminating Sabaody Archipelago for everyone who roamed the streets still. Luffy was still in bed playing the game, never leaving his bed for anything except to use the restroom. The game had completely captivated him as he got to meet the characters and learn more about them.

"The fireworks sure are beautiful, but they could never compare to how you look tonight." Law, the one with the fluffy hat, said to Lucy as he lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. Luffy dropped the PGS onto his bed and covered his face, rolling back and forth on the bed.

"He's so adorable! Oh my god, I'm going to die!" He grabbed Sunny and screamed into the plush body. His phone went off, startling him. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed it. "Hello?" He answered the phone without looking at who was calling.

"Luffy!" Nami's voice rang out through his phone. "I forgot to tell you earlier but don't forget that there's a test in biology tomorrow- ah, later today I guess." Luffy looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _12:43_ was what it's red number read. Has he really been playing for almost six hours already?

"Don't worry Nami! I'll find my textbook and study for the test." Luffy looked around his room quickly trying to find his heavy textbook.

"You're not going to study, are you?" Luffy let out a laugh to which Nami just sighed at. There was a pause before Nami started talking again, "What is that noise I hear? It sounds like harps and violins or something."

Luffy glanced down towards his game. "That's my game. I guess I forgot to turn it down after I got home. Nami, this game is so good! It has audio so that all the characters speak! It's so cool and they're all so cool and amazing! Sabo has this huge pipe that he seems to pull out of no where to fight with in case anyone wants to start something." If there was anyone in the room with Luffy they would notice that his eyes seemed to light up as he talked about the game. He sat up and made extravagant hand motions even if he was the only one in the room to see.

"Who?"

"Ah," Luffy remembered that they had to leave before Nami was able to watch him meet the characters. "He's the one with the blond hair and the scar," He heard her hum in remembrance. "And Zoro and Tora-o have swords but Tora-o only uses his rarely and Zoro has his all the time because he wants to be the world's greatest swordsman. How cool is that? And Ace is training to be a firefighter so he can help people in danger." He was talking a mile a minute and there was no sign of him stopping any time soon. He told Nami about all the dates he had been on with the boys so far and how he had no idea who was going to choose first because he liked them all so much. He talked about all the things they had said to him and how he was so close to dying because of them. A blush rose to his cheeks as he remembered all the nice things they had said about him. Well, his character but that was still him, the only thing different was that she was a girl.

"Luffy, I would love to talk more but it's late and I need to continue studying for that test. You can tell me all about you virtual love life tomorrow in class, okay?" She waited for Luffy to agree with her before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Luffy stared at his phone for a minute as he sat alone, everything was quiet except for the music coming from his PGS. He sighed and moved to pick the game back up when his stomach growled rather loudly. He forgot to eat dinner! He was so caught up in playing his game that he forgot to eat. He left the room to see if he could scavenge for food in his kitchen. He was running rather low on food supplies so he would have to go grocery shopping when he got his allowance. For now he munched on a cold slice of pizza, not nearly enough to fill his endless stomach but it would do for now.

After he was done eating he jumped into the shower to freshen up before bed. He changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt too big for him. He walked back into his room and decided to finish up his date before going to bed. He plugged his PGS into its charging station and glanced out the window. The sky looked so pretty, it'd be nice if he could lay on the roof and just stare at them for a few hours. _'It'd be even nicer if you had someone to do it with.'_ His mind reminded him of how alone he was, in this big apartment by himself. But he was fine. He had his friends over all the time and there was never a dull moment when they were around. _'But when they leave you're all alone again.'_ Well, he wasn't wrong. He was almost always with his friends, but when he came home to an empty apartment there was no denying that he felt rather lonely.

A shooting star shot across the sky, interrupting his thoughts. He contemplated it but quickly made up his mind before the shooting star's magic was gone for good.

"I wish that the boys from Amai Kenshin were real so that I'd never be lonely." Luffy opened his eyes, not realizing when he had closed them. He looked out at the night sky again before bursting out laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye, formed by laughing or almost crying he didn't know. "As if video game characters could become real. Now that's…hmm… what word did Robin say the other day? Pretesterone! No… what was it? Pre- pre-something," Luffy thought for a minute. "Preposterous! That's what it was. Wishful thinking is what I'm doing. Should've wished for something like a free trip to the endless buffet down the street."

Luffy crawled in bed and snuggled next to Sunny. He closed his eyes and hoped that soon he would get over feeling so alone but knew that deep inside of himself that that would never happen. _'Being alone hurts worse than pain.'_ That was the last thing Luffy thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Instead of waking up to his alarm, which he always did, Luffy woke up to what felt like someone shuffling in the bed. He groaned and pushed himself further into the chest of the person lying next to him. God, they were so warm that Luffy wanted to lay in bed for hours and never get up. Luffy signed contently when a hand ran through his hair. He wanted to skip school and stay in bed all day.

Luffy's eyes shot open. In front of him was a tanned chest whose arms where wrapped him. _'Wow. That is a nice chest. Wait! No! I should not be thinking about that! There is a person in my bed! How?!'_ He started to fidget, causing the person to notice that he was awake and kiss his forehead.

"Good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well last night?" God that voice was so amazing, Luffy could listen to it for hours. No! There was a stranger in his bed!

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my bed?" Luffy had managed to pull himself out of the stranger's arms and, without thinking, pushed him out of the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, a groan following shortly afterwards.

"Hm? What's going on?" Another voice said behind Luffy. _'Oh my god. Another one?'_ Luffy had no idea why there was two strangers in his bed and he was not going to wait for them to start explaining. He wanted them out of his bed and out of his home.

Before he could do the same treatment to the other stranger, his bedroom door opened and yet another stranger walked into his room. "Hey, do you have any sake here?"

A forth uninvited voice called out from the hallway, "I think I saw some under the sink in the kitchen."

Luffy had to stop them before they started raiding his kitchen for the little food he had left. "Stop! Shut up and stop!" Everything got quite as all eyes landed on him. He was staring at the comforter on his bed, still trying to grasp the situation at hand. "Why are there so many people in my house? Just who are you people?"

There was some shuffling before the first voice called out to him, "You know who we are."

Then the second voice, "As for why we're here."

The third voice, "That's simple."

The fourth voice, "You wished us here."

Was he hearing things correctly? He wished them here? He never wished for strangers to invade his home and sleep in his bed and rummage through his things. He was having a hard time remembering wishing for strangers. No, the only thing he wished for was-wait. Luffy jolted up right, eyes wide.

Standing at the foot of the bed were the people that he had most certainly wished for last night. Smiling down at him was Ace, Sabo, Zoro, and Law. The characters from Amai Kenshin.

* * *

This is my first story for the One Piece fandom! I read all of the manga in one month so please forgive any OOCness. I'll do my best to keep them in character! There is no beta reader for this story so please excuse any mistakes!

I'm not sure how long I want this fic to be or what the end pairing will be. I'll probably hold a poll or something for that. Please enjoy this fic though! Feel free to leave a review!

 **There will be no regular updates due to my frantic lifestyle. Updates will pop out of no where so be on the look out.**

 _ **I do not own One Piece. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.**_


	2. Chapter 2

This is not happening. There was no way that this was possible. And yet, there they were staring at him.

"You guys are actually from Amai Kenshin?" Luffy moved closer to the edge of his bed to get a better look at them. They did look like the characters from the game.

"Sure are. You wished for us, remember?" Ace spoke up and took a small step towards the bed.

He had to be dreaming. He pinched his arm to make himself wake up. That wasn't nearly hard enough to wake him up so he brought his hand up and slapped himself, ignoring the looks of concern and amusement from his guests. When he opened his eyes, he found the boys still standing there. ' _This is real, isn't it?'_ Luffy looked from one to the other before smiling widely. He could not believe it. His wish actually came true. Out of all the wishes in the world his came true! Game characters actually came to life!

He jumped out of bed and ran up to them. "How? How did you come out of the game? Was it magic?" His eyes lit up as he ran from boy to boy. He seemed to have done a complete one-eighty from wanting them to leave to wanting them to tell him everything. This was the most exciting thing he's ever seen and he's seen the robots that Franky builds.

"Well," It was Law that spoke up this time, "If I had to make a guess, I would say that due to the moon's gravitational pull there was some sort of passage that allowed us to enter into this world. Possibly from the magnetic waves of this island and the pull from the moon. Since we were just binary code in the game we would have ended up being just black and white. But since the game shows pictures with pixels that the system assigned numbers to that tell them what to do, we have ended up in color. Make sense?" Law glanced at Luffy's face. Confusion was evident on Luffy's face as he tilted his head to the side. He was having a hard time understanding the words that Law had said.

Sabo cut in, "Yes, it's magic." He smiled in relief as Luffy's smile returned. That seemed to be the easiest answer to give to Luffy when explaining things like that.

Luffy was asking questions again but this time there were a million more and they were all getting askes rapidly. There was no time for any of them to answer as soon the next question was asked. He was mid-sentence when his alarm clock went off. He grumbled at the thing for interrupting him and went over to turn it off. He looked at the time, _9:50_. His classes started at ten and the university was about a twenty-five minute walk away.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Luffy hurried around the room looking for clothes to wear for the day. He threw on a pair of jeans, a plain grey shirt, and a red jacket. "If I'm late again Gator is going to kill me! Why didn't my alarm go off earlier? I have two set for this exact reason."

"Oh, that was me. I turned it off so you wouldn't have to wake up and you could stay in my arms longer." Ace grinned and looked like he just won first prize in a contest. Luffy huffed at him, moving past them to leave his bedroom and search for some food. Realizing that there was little to no food left, he made his way for the front door to grab is backpack and put on his shoes. He was halfway out the door when he leaned back in and looked at the group of boys in his living room.

"You guys stay here. Don't leave the apartment. I can probably make it if I run," He mumbled the last part to himself as he shut the door, leaving the boys in silence.

They looked at each other before making themselves at home. Ace and Sabo sat on the couch, Law left to continue exploring the rest of the house, and Zoro entered the kitchen to find the sake that was mentioned earlier. Ace and Sabo looked around the living room, admiring the way the room was set up. The walls were a light blue with photos almost everywhere; they noticed that Luffy was in almost most of them. The floor was hardwood and seemed like it was polished. The couch they sat in and the armchair adjacent to it were a sea green. A coffee table was in front of the couch and was adjourned with random magazines and a couple of remotes for the television sitting on a stand across from them. Bookshelves stood on either side of the television and held a books and trinkets but mostly video games. Video game consoles were beneath the television and on the floor, their designated controllers placed on the top of them. Across the televison to their left was a single door. They were curious but didn't want to go snooping through Luffy's stuff. They'll just ask Law if he knew since he seemed to have no problem looking through the apartment. To their right was a doorway that looked like it lead to the kitchen.

While Ace and Sabo were still looking around the room, Law entered with a straw hat in hand. "Looks like Lucy-ya forgot his hat." Ace and Sabo looked at the hat in Law's hands.

"Oh no. Lucy was never without his hat in the game. Although, that was just the game." Sabo brought his hand on his chin in thought.

"Wait. What do you mean 'he'?" Ace turned towards Sabo.

Sabo looked back at Ace and removed his hand from his chin, "Lucy is a boy. Did you not know that?" Ace shook his head. It took all of Sabo's willpower not to burst out laughing. He could hear Law chuckling behind them. Ace's face got red as he struggled to find words to explain himself. Zoro came into the room holding a bottle of sake in one hand.

"What's going on in here?"

"A-Ace didn't know that Lucy was a-" Sabo let out a laugh before regaining himself, "Ace thought that Lucy was a girl."

Zoro looked at Ace. "Seriously? Anyone could tell he's a boy just by looking at him."

Sabo seemed to lose it at Zoro's response. He doubled over and tried to catch his breath. Ace's face seemed to get redder, "Yeah? Well at least I can navigate my way through a grocery store." He crossed his arms across his chest as Sabo continued to laugh.

"Hah? Care to say that again? "Zoro hooked his thumb on the tsuba of one of his swords, pushing it to release the sword from the sheath a little. Ace, noticing that Zoro was challenging him to a fight, stood up and jumped over the couch, fists brought up in position to fight. Zoro smirked and drew the sword.

"Not going to use all three blades? Scared I'll break them?" Ace grinned.

Zoro scoffed, "You're not worth me using all three of them." Ace narrowed his eyes and prepared to lunge towards Zoro, fist pulled back to deliver a blow.

Sabo, regaining his breath rather quickly after their banter, stood up and threw himself in between them. "Stop it! You'll mess up Lucy's home! Then what will he think?" That seemed to do the trick as they both stopped and think it over. Zoro sheathed his sword again and cursed at Ace under his breath. Ace sat back down on the couch and glared at the television.

Law, who watched the scene with amusement, spoke up, "So what are we going to do about Lucy-ya's hat?"

"I'll take it to him." Zoro grabbed the hat from Law. He set the sake down on the coffee table and made his way towards the door.

From behind, Ace piped up, "Is he really the best person to send out there? He'd lose his way trying to find some common sense." He mumbled the last part to himself but Sabo heard him and smacked him on the head.

"Be careful out there. Don't lose your way." Sabo waved him off before turning to Ace and sighing at him.

Zoro stepped out of the apartment and made his way into the city. He was not going to get lost. How hard would it be to find Lucy? He said something about a gator so he's most likely at the zoo. Zoro smirked to himself. Stupid Ace, like he'd get lost.

* * *

Luffy had barely made it to class on time, he had almost ran into the door that Crocodile was closing. He slipped in and stood there panting. Crocodile cleared his throat, making Luffy look up towards him. He glared at the boy and waited for him to move. Luffy smiled at his professor and slowly made his way to his seat next to Nami. When she looked at him her eyes showed concern. He just smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, "I'll tell you later. I have some amazing news." He was about to continue when Crocodile's voice cut through the room.

"I'd be quiet if I were you or else this would be your last test." Crocodile raised his hooked hand in a threat. But Luffy just smiled at him.

"Sure thing, Gator!"

"Just shut up and take your test. And it is _Sir_ Crocodile, not Gator." He sighed as he sat down at his desk and began to rub his temples with his right hand. How he managed to survive almost everyday with this kid still remained a mystery to him.

Luffy started his test, mostly quiet and tongue sticking out in concertation. An hour later, the test was over with and Crocodile began the lesson plan for the day. But Luffy's mind was elsewhere. Mainly on the four boys that he woke up to find in his apartment this morning. He glanced at Nami, excited to tell her everything that happened. He almost leaned over and began to tell his tale but knew that if he interrupted that Crocodile would surely throw something at him. He remembered all the times that it took him to understand that Crocodile only threw things at him when he was talking during class. And that he was mostly the only one that got things thrown at him. He smiled at himself. ' _Gator must like me so much that I'm his favorite student! I mean, he gets so excited when I talk that he throws things.'_ He let out a small laugh at how funny his teacher.

One boring lesson about evolution later, Luffy and Nami were leaving the classroom. "That test was hard. You'd think that a test about cells would be easy, but no. Leave it to Sir Crocodile to make it the hardest test you've taken in your life, right Luffy?" She turned towards her black-haired friend only to see him staring off into space. She knew that Luffy had a hard time staying focused but she literally just started talking. She snapped her fingers in front of Luffy's face hoping to gain his attention. She was successful when he turned to look at her, head tilted in confusion. He quickly snapped out of it though as he grabbed her hand and led her outside under a tree away from the building.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" She also knew better than to ask but it was always good to ask just in case one of Luffy's 'adventures' involved danger. He looked around the tree before facing Nami, a wide smile on his face.

"Nami! You'll never guess what happened this morning." He didn't give her time to answer, "So you know that game I got yesterday? Well, the characters from the game came to life! I saw a shooting star last night and wished that they were real and when I woke up his morning they were! How cool is that?" He was jumping up and down in excitement. He was still in disbelief about what happened this morning. It still felt like a dream.

Nami stared at him for a minute before laughing softly, "Geez Luffy. You had me kinda worried for a bit when you dragged me off. I'm glad your dreams are as upbeat as ever."

Luffy pouted, "It wasn't a dream, Nami. They actually came to life! Tora-o said it had something to do with the moon pulling the ocean's waves to make a passage for them and that there were pictures in black and white and in color." At least that's what he got from what Law had said. He was using big words and put them all together in a way that made no sense. Sabo said it was magic and if that's what it was why didn't Law just say so? No need to make magic sound all scientific and hard to understand.

"Luffy there's no way that video game characters came to life," Nami shook her head. As much as she loved Luffy, there was no way she was going to believe this crazy story he was telling. He probably stayed up late last night playing the game that his dreams felt so real. It happens all the time to her when she stays up talking to Vivi and ends up dreaming about her girlfriend, only to wake up to an empty bed. ' _I should really ask her to move in with me, that way it'd be easier to be together.'_

Nami let her mind wonder about how much more amazing her life would be if she got to see Vivi everyday with no effort. She was accidently toning out Luffy's rambling about everything that happened this morning. Her phone snapped them both out of what they were doing. She pulled it out and saw a text from Usopp. She put her phone away, turned around, and began to walk away. She didn't bother looking to make sure Luffy was following her because soon enough her was falling into step with her.

"I wasn't done talking, Nami!" He huffed air out in the direction of his best friend.

She only laughed at him, "Everyone is waiting for us for lunch."

Luffy's stomach growled at the mention of food. He forgot that he had skipped breakfast. He wondered what was going to be there. Their group had agreed to have a picnic on campus today to enjoy the lovely weather that they have been having recently. Sanji had volunteered to make the food for them- well, for Robin and Nami but knowing him there would be enough food for everyone to have thirds. Luffy thought that Sanji was the best cook in the world, his food never failed to satisfy Luffy and cheer him up if he was in a bad mood. Working at his adoptive father's restaurant made him an amazing cook and taking culinary classes at the university just made him even better.

Soon enough they saw their friends sitting in the clearing on a big picnic blanket. Usopp and Chopper waved to them franticly and Luffy ran ahead of Nami to join them. He hopped onto the blanket and greeted his friends quickly before reaching out for the picnic basket in the middle of the blanket. Sanji lightly kicked Luffy in the head before snatching the picnic basket up. Luffy rubbed at his head and stared longingly at the basket in Sanji's hands.

"You are not eating yet until Robin-chan and Nami-san get their food first!" He turned towards Robin, "I'm sorry for his behavior Robin-chan. Would you like a nice refreshment?" All of their friends could see the metaphorical hearts in his eyes.

Robin chuckled, "No thank you, Sanji. But maybe Luffy should eat first. His stomach has been growling ever since he got here." Luffy nodded at Sanji.

"He can wait. Nami-san! Would you like to eat? I've packed a variety of food for you and Robin-chan." Sanji turned towards Nami as she got near to them.

"Sure, Sanji. Oh, and Vivi will be here soon. I hope it's alright I invited her." Nami sat down next to Robin and looked around for her girlfriend. She was glad when everyone voiced their agreement. A few minutes later, Vivi showed up and joined them. She gave Nami a quick kiss before saying hello to everyone. "Hm? Where's Brook?" Nami noticed that their musically talented friend was absent from the group. Franky explained that Brook was still teaching his class and would be for most of the day.

"Can we eat now? I'm so hungry I could eat a reindeer." Luffy looked towards Chopper, who was always teased for reminding them of said animal. Probably due to the horns that were attached to his hat. Chopper shivered and urged Sanji to hand out the food before Luffy converted to eating people.

They ate and talked to one another as they enjoyed the weather. Their group slowly decreased as Franky, Usopp, and Chopper left to attend their classes. So the five left continued to talk about whatever popped into their mind. They noticed that Robin had been staying silent throughout most of the lunch. When they looked at her, she seemed to be staring at something across of the campus.

"Robin-chan, is there something wrong? Was the food not to your liking? Did you not get enough because _someone_ ," Sanji looked pointedly at Luffy, "ate most of the food?" He grabbed Robin's attention and she took a moment to register what he said.

She smiled at him, "No, there is nothing wrong. It's just that that man over there," She pointed across the campus, "He's been going back and forth for the past hour. I wonder if he's lost."

They all looked where she pointed. "The green-haired man? Is that who you mean?" Vivi asked. Robin nodded her head.

It took Luffy a minute to figure out where Robin had pointed at. But when he heard Vivi, his eyes seemed to instantly find who they were talking about.

Sure enough, standing across the campus, Zoro was walking around. Luffy jumped up, not knowing what to do. ' _I thought I told them to stay in the apartment! Are they all out or is it just Zoro? I don't see any of the others.'_ He knew that if he left Zoro alone, he would surely continue to wander the island and end up lost. ' _He does have a bad sense of direction, doesn't he? Wasn't the first date with him just wandering around because he couldn't find the park he wanted to go to? And then more wandering because than we lost our way home?'_ Luffy shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about the game. He had to stop Zoro from getting lost on the island.

"Zoro! Over here!" Luffy called out as loud as he could and waved his hands above his head, hoping to draw Zoro's attention to him. It seemed to work as Zoro started making his way towards him. Soon, he stood in front of Luffy with a small smile on his face. Luffy blushed at the rare smile on Zoro's face. He drew his attention away from Zoro's smile when he felt something being placed in his hands. He looked down and saw the hat that Shanks had given him.

"You forgot this at home so I decided to bring it to you." Zoro decided to leave out the part about Law finding it and him and Ace almost getting into a fight. If he just left it at that then maybe he could score some points with Luffy. Zoro wasn't an idiot. He knew that Luffy was cute and, seeing how he played the game, he knew Luffy was a kind soul that always brought a smile to everyone's face.

Luffy smiled back at Zoro, "Thank you. But normally I leave it at home so it doesn't get messed up. One too many times has Nami had to fix it. I'd hate for it to completely fall apart," He saw the smile leave Zoro's lips. "B-but thank you! I really appreciate it!"

"Oi, Luffy. You know this marimo head?" Sanji watched as Zoro and Luffy had their own conversation. Normally Luffy would introduce his friends to each other so everyone could hang out. It was very rare for Luffy to know someone who he didn't introduce to his friends.

"We know each other very well. What about you, curly brow?" Zoro looked down at Sanji. Sanji grit his teeth and was ready to tell this guy to shove it when Luffy spoke up.

"Yes. I met Zoro recently but we do know each other. Zoro these are my friends Sanji, Robin, Nami, and Vivi. Guys this is Zoro." He made introductions before anything got out of hand. _'Zoro tends to get into a lot of fights, huh? Better keep an eye on him.'_

Zoro nodded to all of the people that Luffy introduced him to except for the blond one. He wasn't too keen on talking to him too much. He looked at the orange-haired girl when he noticed her staring too long. She looked pale, as if she had seen a ghost.

Apparently, everyone else had noticed Nami's condition as well. Nami was shocked to see Zoro standing in front of them. ' _Green hair, three swords, and a scar over his left eye? There's no mistaking it. It's one of the guys from Luffy's video game. But…how?_ '

Vivi turned towards her, "Nami? Are you feeling okay? You look like you're going to be sick. Or as if you might faint."

Vivi didn't get to finish her sentence for as soon as it barely left her lips, Nami had fainted.

* * *

Second chapter! Finished it quicker than I thought! Enjoy this crazy mess of a chapter! And feel free to leave a review! Also! Whenever one of the guys say "Lucy" it's not a mistake. They just don't know that's not his name!

 **There are no certain update days.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Nami came to, she noticed that her head was laying in Vivi's lap. Vivi was staring at her with concern as she stroked Nami's hair. Nami smiled up at Vivi, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"Are you okay, Nami?"

"I'm fine now that I'm with you," Nami winked as she saw Vivi sigh in relief. "I had the strangest dream. You were there and so was Luffy and everyone else. We were all having a picnic and then Robin pointed out this strange guy with green hair and-"

Zoro stood over Nami and Vivi, "Oi, you're not going to faint again are you?"

Nami stared at him with wide eyes. She looked at him and then to Luffy. She darted her eyes between them for a few more moments before sitting up and grasping her head. ' _There's no way this is happening. I must still be dreaming. No, I know I'm not. Luffy said something about his game characters coming to life. Maybe he was right after all?'_ Nami glanced at Luffy one last time and stood up. She walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from the group. She ignored his protests until they were far enough from the group do they wouldn't be overheard.

She released his arm and folded her arms across her chest, "Alright. Spill it. What exactly is going on here? Why is a video game character alive?"

Luffy shrugged, "I don't know. I went to bed last night after you called me and when I woke up they were in my apartment. Cool isn't it?" Luffy smiled and glanced behind Nami to see Zoro watching them. He adverted his gaze back to Nami.

"But there's no logical way that they could be alive. They're just artwork for a game," She looked away, biting her lip. She could not think for any explanation for what was happening. There's never been anything like this to happen anywhere in the world. This was just illogical.

"Tora-o explained it to me earlier! It's magic, Nami, magic! I told you. The shooting star I wished on granted my wish!" Luffy kept insisting that the star did this but Nami just wouldn't listen to him. It's not that hard to understand that magic is the source of most extraordinary things that happen. He wasn't going to try to remember all the things that Law said earlier to repeat them to Nami.

"Luffy, I highly doubt that the star is the thing that caused him to come to life. It's just not scientifically possible." She was still trying to come up with some sort of explanation but she was drawing a blank. She was stumped with the situation that they were in.

Luffy went to say something but was cut off by Vivi shouting at them. They looked over to see Zoro and Sanji butting heads. Luffy and Nami sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. They ran over, hoping to stop the fight before it got to serious.

"Sanji, Mr. Bushido! Please stop fighting!" Vivi was attempting to hold Sanji back. Robin was still sitting on the picnic blanket watching the fight with amusement. Nami and Luffy arrived at the scene and immediately began to separate the two. Nami helped Vivi hold Sanji back as Luffy threw himself in between the two. If Zoro was serious about the fight, which he looked like he was, then he was going to draw his swords. But Luffy knew that he wouldn't hurt him if he was in the way.

He knew he was right when Zoro looked at him, pausing his actions of trying to get to Sanji. Luffy frantically shook his head.

"No, Zoro! No fighting! Come here for a second," Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him away from the group just like Nami did to him. He turned back to Zoro, "Listen, they don't know that you're from a game except for Nami," He was Zoro think about who Nami was. "The girl with the orange hair. I don't really want them to find out about you coming to life so can you please avoid fighting?" He hoped that Zoro would keep the fighting at bay. It would be bad if he got into a new fight every day.

Zoro watched as Luffy's face formed into a pout. ' _Is he seriously giving me the puppy-dog look? Well, it does look cute on him.'_ Zoro thought it over. If he didn't listen to Luffy then he could fight whoever he wanted but that would make Luffy upset. On the other hand, if he listened to Luffy he wouldn't be able to fight but Luffy would be happy. He stared at Luffy's face for a second, "Okay, okay. Fine, I won't fight that much," Luffy huffed at him. "I won't fight at all. Anything to make you happy." Zoro squeezed Luffy's hand that was still grasped in his.

Luffy blushed lightly at the last statement. Well that's to be expected, right? He _is_ from an otome game after all. Luffy nodded at Zoro and began to bring him back to their group. He looked at Sanji who just waved his hand at him as he lit a cigarette. Luffy smiled in hope that all his friends would get along. He looked at Zoro and tugged on his arm. Zoro looked at him questioningly. Luffy looked pointedly at Sanji and then back to Zoro. He whispered, "Apologize."

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows. "Hah? Why should I apologize? He's the one who started it."

Sanji stood up, "Because you weren't concerned when Nami-san fainted! What kind of bastard doesn't worry about a woman?"

Luffy looked between the two of them. It was going to take some time for these two to warm up to each other. He tugged on Zoro's arm again, "You promised me that you wouldn't fight. Apologize."

Nami piped up as well, "You too, Sanji. Even if he didn't worry over me, we just met. I think we can let this slide."

Reluctantly, they both managed to say sorry without snapping at each other. Luffy grinned at them and laughed. He sat back down and brought Zoro down with him. Sanji sat down on the other side of Luffy to avoid looking at Zoro. The group continued their chats from before with a new friend getting involved with their conversations. And all was going well until Robin smirked at Luffy and pointed something else out.

"You and Mr. Swordsman have been holding hands for a while now, Luffy. Is there something going on between you to?" That seemed to have pulled everyone out of their conversations and drew their attention to them. Luffy blushed again and quickly withdrew his hand from Zoro's.

"N-no! There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends!" Luffy waved his hands back and forth in front of him. It wasn't anything knew that Luffy wasn't straight but any little thing could unveil that Zoro is from a video game. He had to be cautious from here on out, no matter how hard he found it to be!

"Yeah, we've been seeing each other for a while now." Luffy had never wanted to strangle somebody more badly than he did Zoro.

"No we are not! Really, we just met recently. Nami can tell you that." He looked pleadingly at his best friend.

She blinked before catching on, "Oh, yeah! Luffy would've told me if he was dating someone and I would've told you guys." Nami stuck her tongue out and winked at everyone. She gave Luffy a thumbs up when everyone seemed disappointed that Luffy had _not_ been seeing their new mystery friend.

Luffy glared at Zoro from the corner of his eye. Zoro just smirked and reached out to grab some food that had been left out.

Half an hour later, Luffy was trying to figure out what to do with Zoro. He had class in five minutes and Professor Rayleigh didn't allow strangers in his classroom during class hours. As nice as he was, he only allowed students in so they could gain the best knowledge without interruption. But he couldn't just leave Zoro by himself. He would surely get lost and then Luffy would have to run around trying to find him.

While he was contemplating what to do, Robin approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Need someone to watch after the new guy?" She smiled when Luffy nodded, "I'll look after him. Make sure he doesn't get lost."

Luffy jumped up and hugged her, "Would you really, Robin? But," He released her, "Are you sure you want to? What about your classes?" He didn't want to burden his friend with something that was his problem.

She shook her head, "My first class was cancelled and the other one starts after yours. And he'll be fine, don't worry. I'll take him around campus until you're done."

Luffy wanted to give Robin a million hugs and never let go. She was so amazing! "Shishishi! Thank you, Robin! You're a real life saver!" He left her with Zoro to go to his class. He stopped for a minute to see Robin explain the situation to Zoro, who had just nodded before getting up and following her to where ever she would lead him.

Luffy smiled to himself. He had some of the best friends that anyone could hope for.

* * *

Class had gone smoothly with no interruptions, as it always did. Luffy really enjoyed having Rayleigh as a professor; he was a really caring guy but always seemed to keep his students at bay. Rayleigh had specifically requested that Luffy be put in his class after hearing that he had ties with Shanks. Luffy had been ecstatic when he found out that Rayleigh used to look after Shanks when he used to be in the mafia. Luffy was excited to hear any of Rayleigh's stories about what it was like being in Roger's gang. Rayleigh had taken a liking to Luffy and has great expectations for him.

Luffy left the building after class to meet up with Robin and retrieve Zoro. He found them and made his way over to the pair. He thanked Robin again before leading Zoro out of the university campus. He was thankful to only have two classes today.

As they walked back to the apartment, Luffy told Zoro to pay attention to the numbers on the trees. He mentioned that they lived on tree seventy-two while the university was on seventy-seven. He had hoped that Zoro wouldn't get as lost knowing that there were numbers on each tree. But he even had a hard time navigating the groves. As long as the numbers were visible then he would be able to find his way home.

As they walked Luffy pointed out anything that caught his eye to Zoro. He pointed out every time he saw a dog, something that looked cool in a store's window, and every possible restaurant they passed. Zoro watched as Luffy pointed something new out every second. He was having a hard time trying to keep up with what the smaller boy was showing him. But every time Luffy saw something new his eyes lit up and his smile seemed to get wider. Zoro found it endearing and grabbed Luffy's hand again. Luffy looked at him and grinned up at him, cheeks growing red.

"I'm home!" Luffy called out when they finally entered his apartment. He blinked in thought. It felt weird to announce his arrival but a good weird. He wanted to keep saying it.

"Hey, welcome back," Ace greeted them when they entered the living room. "How was-" He glanced to their joined hands. "…School." He glared at Zoro and watched as he just smirked. This guy really knew how to get on his nerves. He hasn't even said anything yet but Ace was ready to wipe that shit-eating smirk off of his face. Most likely with his fist. Definitely with his fist.

Luffy, oblivious to the tension in the air, smiled at Ace. "Good. Even when Zoro showed up and almost got into a fight. All of my friends seemed to like him, except Sanji but Sanji doesn't like most guys." He released Zoro's hand and put his backpack by the front door. He joined Ace on the couch, nodding to Law sitting in the armchair. He didn't see Sabo anywhere. He was about to ask where the blond was when the smell of food hit his nose. He inhaled deeply, trying to imbed the scent to his memory. He turned his head towards the kitchen where the scent had come from.

Sabo entered from the kitchen, "Do you guys think that Lucy would like any- Oh." He cut himself off when he saw Luffy sitting on the couch. He smiled, "Hello, Lucy. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen to make dinner."

Luffy shook his head. "No way! That smells amazing! What is it? Is it meat? I didn't know Sabo knew how to cook." He was leaning on the couch's armrest so much he looked as if he was going to fall off. "Wait. There's no food in the kitchen. How did Sabo get food to make dinner?" He tilted his head in confusion.

Sabo flushed and scratched the back of his head, "I went shopping for food. I hope you don't mid me leaving the apartment."

Luffy jumped off of the couch and hugged Sabo tightly. "Sabo is too nice! Thank you!" He smiled up at Sabo. Now he wouldn't have to starve until lunch every day.

Sabo stroked Luffy's hair. The boy was still hugging him tightly and Sabo wouldn't deny the fact that Luffy's hugs were so warm. ' _He looks so cute smiling up at me like that. I want to hug him too. Screw it.'_ Sabo wrapped his arms around Luffy as well and returned the hug. Luffy laughed and hugged harder, trying to outdo Sabo. Sabo looked over Luffy's head to the remaining people in the room and stuck his tongue out at them. Now who is Luffy favoring?

The others clicked their tongue and Ace flipped Sabo off. They'll pass him in no time.

Luffy let go and began to pester Sabo as to when dinner would be ready. Sabo offered to let Luffy help him finish dinner to which Luffy gratefully accepted. They entered the kitchen and began to add the finishing touches on them meal. Luffy set the small dining table in the kitchen and stared at it thoughtfully. There were only four seats but five of them. They needed another chair but where? Luffy left the kitchen to grab the desk chair in his room. When he placed it between the other chairs he nodded to himself. Sabo smiled at him before calling the others into the kitchen. Luffy had already seated himself and began to pile the food onto his plate. Silently, the others argued between themselves for who would get to sit on either side of Luffy. Law rolled his eyes and sat down next to Luffy. The other three watched him and looked at each other before rushing towards the last chair by Luffy. Heads were hit and clothes were pulled on but in the end Ace was the one who managed to grab the seat. He grinned at Zoro and Sabo as they sat in the remaining seats.

Sooner than expected, the dinner was completely gone with most of the plates licked clean. It was amazing how Ace, Sabo, and Luffy all seemed to have an endless stomach. Sabo offered to clean up the dishes, hoping that Luffy would offer to help him. Sensing what Sabo was doing, Ace said that he would clean the dishes. They began to argue over who would be the one to actually do it.

"Shishishi! If you guys want to do them that badly then you can both them! The sink is big enough." He got up to return the chair to his room. Ace and Sabo stared after him before accepting their fate and started to clear the dining table. Zoro and Law snickered at them as they left the kitchen.

Luffy decided that since everyone was doing their own thing now would be a good time to get a shower. He entered the bathroom, closed the door, and started the water. He jumped in and stood under the water for a few minutes, enjoying the warm water. He was almost done with his shower when swore he heard the door open. Nothing happened after a few seconds so he shrugged it off and continued bathing. When he pulled back the shower curtain he let out a small surprised noise.

Law was casually leaning against the sink, smiling calmly when he noticed Luffy staring at him. "Hello, Lucy-ya."

"Hm? What are you doing here, Tora-o?" Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"Just getting some alone time."

"There are other places besides the bathroom. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Law stood up and moved to the door, "No, I'll be taking my leave now. And by the way," He glanced at Luffy from over his shoulder. "You've got a nice body." And with that he left. Luffy blushed furiously as he realized that Law had been in there with him while he was naked. He grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be soap, and threw it at the door after it closed. He could hear Law chuckling on the other side.

* * *

They had stayed up for a few more hours playing the many games that Luffy had. Ace and Sabo were good at video games but they never could beat Luffy. Zoro rejected the controller when it was offered to him and Law only played for one round. The living room was filled with shouts and laughs as the group enjoyed themselves.

Luffy tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes so he could keep playing video games but Sabo had noticed and suggest that they turn in for the night. Reluctantly, Luffy got up and trudged to his room and was almost in bed when he remembered that the boys didn't really have anywhere to sleep. He entered the living room again and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forgot." They just shrugged and waited for him to tell them where to go. "Hm… well, two of you could use the spare bedroom." He pointed across the living room to another door. "Who wants to share?"

"I'll share with Sabo," Ace threw his arm around Sabo's shoulders. "We're like brothers. Sharing a room should be nothing to us." Sabo nodded along with Ace.

"Okay. Someone can sleep on the couch." Luffy watched Zoro step forward, volunteering to take the couch. Luffy walked over to the couch, "It doesn't pull out so you'll have to sleep on it like this. Sorry."

"That's fine, besides," Zoro wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist and pulled him close. "The couch may not pull out but I do." Luffy stared up at him confused. ' _Zoro can turn into a bed?'_

Sabo smacked Zoro's head, "Pay him no mind, Luffy. He's just spouting nonsense."

Luffy shrugged and moved out of Zoro's grip. He noticed that there was nowhere else to sleep but Law was the only one left. "I might have an air mattress in my closet, Tora-o. Hold on," He ran to his room before coming back a few minutes later with blankets, pillows, and a folded up air mattress. He placed the blankets and pillows into the couch and unfolded the air mattress. He began to blow air in the mattress.

"Luffy, why don't you let us do that?" Ace sat down next to Luffy, ready to take the mattress from him but Luffy shook his head.

"I lost the air pump so the mattress has to be blown up like this. But its fine, I'm good at blowing." He smiled at Ace before going back to blowing air into the mattress. Ace's cheeks were red from what Luffy had said to him. The boy seemed oblivious as to what he said. Ace got up from the floor and excused himself to the bathroom. Sabo rolled his eyes and Zoro started laughing. Luffy raised an eyebrow at the two, wondering what was going on.

A few minutes later, the air mattress was full of air. Luffy looked pleased with himself as he threw some blankets and pillows onto the mattress. He turned towards Law and gave him a thumbs up. He stood up and faced the all of the boys.

"Alright. I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight guys." He began walking down the hallway towards his room.

"Goodnight, Lucy." They all replied at once, mixing their voices together.

Luffy turned around, "Why do you guys keep calling me Lucy? My name is Luffy."

"Oh, sorry about that, Luffy. I guess since that's what your name was in the game, it's what stuck with us." Sabo gave him a one-shouldered shrug. The rest of them just nodded.

"Ok, makes sense. Goodnight!" Luffy made his way to his room and closed the door. He crawled into bed and grabbed Sunny. He leaned over to his nightstand to make sure both alarms were on. As he lay in bed he began to think back on what had happened today.

Luffy smiled to himself as he felt himself fall asleep. Things were going to be livelier with all of them around.

* * *

Writing the middle of this chapter was hard for me for some reason. I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out but I'm still proud of it, ya know?

Feel free to leave a review!

 **There are no set update days.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Luffy woke up the next morning, everything was quiet. He sat up in bed and listened for any sort of noise from his new housemates. But there was nothing. He was starting to worry that the thing had actually been a dream. ' _It couldn't have been a dream! Everything felt so real.'_

Something shattering followed by hushed whispers drew his attention. He sighed in relief and noticed the smell of something cooking. He got out of bed to leave his room. He entered the living room and saw all of the guys in the kitchen moving back and forth through it. He could mainly see Ace crouching down in the doorway and cleaning whatever was on the floor. ' _I guess that's what broke earlier.'_

Ace, seeming to notice his presence, looked up at him and smiled brightly at him. "Luffy! Good morning," He abandoned what he was doing in favor of going up to Luffy and hugging him. Luffy returned the hug eagerly. "Did you sleep well? Would you like some breakfast?"

Luffy beamed up at Ace, "You guys are making breakfast? You're so nice! Is there going to be meat?" He tried to peek over Ace's shoulder by standing on the tips of his toes but was short by a few inches. He could only see the top of the rest's heads.

"Of course. Anything for you. You know," Ace pulled back to look at Luffy, "Making breakfast was my idea so maybe I should get some sort of thank you?" He blushed lightly at the thought of Luffy giving him a kiss. Ace had planned out that if he was the one to make a move on Luffy first then he would awaken the feeling that the other had for him. Yes, this plan was foolproof!

"Ok. Thanks, Ace!" Luffy wondered into the kitchen, paying no attention to how Ace metaphorically deflated. The other were snickering at him and decided that they wouldn't tell Luffy that making breakfast was _not_ Ace's idea seeing as how comical Luffy's reaction to Ace was. Eventually Ace recovered from Luffy's answer and joined them at the table. He leaned against the wall and ate as the others had taken all of the chairs.

Luffy had eaten most of the food and even tried to sneakily steal food off of Law's plate. Law caught him, of course, but said nothing as he slide his half-eaten plate to Luffy. Luffy laughed before finishing the food in one go. He didn't know who made the food but they did a good job at it. Maybe not as good as Sanji but still good enough for Luffy.

"Did you guys sleep good last night?" Luffy asked through a mouth full of food. Ace, Sabo, and Zoro nodded and told him about how well they slept, sometimes including little bits of their dreams. "What about Tora-o?" Luffy looked at Law.

Law shook his head, "No. The mattress seemed to have had a hole in it. Halfway through the night I woke up to the thing being completely deflated. The floor is not very comfortable, Luffy-ya." Now that he mentioned it, Luffy did seem to notice that the bags under Law's eyes looked worse.

He tilted his head in thought and pursed his lips, "Alright then. You can sleep in the bed with me."

Law smiled softly, a major difference in his usually cocky smile. "That'd be nice. Thanks."

Luffy couldn't stop himself from staring at Law. Nor could he stop himself from blushing. It was rare to see Law give any expression besides his cocky smile, but it was even rarer for him to say thank you. Luffy managed to give him a smile back, or at least he thinks he was able to.

The others were jealous that Law seemed to be getting special treatment just because he had to sleep on the floor. Most people do it so why couldn't he.

"Actually, Luffy, I didn't sleep well last night at all. Sabo pushed me out of the bed and I had to sleep on the floor."

Sabo whipped around to glare at Ace, "I did not! You're snoring kept me up most of the night. Let me sleep with you too, Luffy."

Zoro just shrugged, "I just wanna sleep in the bed with you."

Luffy, snapping out of the trance he was in, laughed at them. "You guys will be fine. Tora-o doesn't have anywhere else to sleep." And with that, Luffy ignored the rests of their protests. They gave up after a few minutes and opted to glare at Law. But he paid them no mind as he watched Luffy continue to steal food, smile still on his face.

Too soon did Luffy had to leave the table to get ready for school. He got dressed and grabbed everything he needed. He stopped by the door, "You guys can leave the apartment just be careful to not get lost. Especially you, Zoro," He looked at Zoro, who gave him a half-hearted glare in return. "Shishishi! See you guys later!" He waved at them all.

"Goodbye, Luffy-ya. See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon, Luffy!" Ace called out to him without looking away from the television.

Luffy waved at them again, Sabo seemed to be the only one paying attention to him, and left his home to begin his walk to school. Along the way, he had joined up with Nami and Usopp. They greeted him and together they made their way to school. Luffy had mentioned to Usopp that Nami had fainted after he left for classes yesterday. Usopp seemed to care more about missing the actual event then for Nami's wellbeing. Nami had wrapped her hands around his throat, trying to strangle an apology out of their long-nosed friend. Luffy laughed loudly at their antics.

They met up with the rest of their friends before school started. Even Brook was there instead of planning his class lesson as he should be doing. It had been kind of strange for the group when Luffy insisted that a teacher be part of their personal group. But everyone quickly warmed up to Brook and accepted him as their friend.

Brook and Luffy left the group when class was close to starting. When they got to the classroom, Brook started to finish the lesson while Luffy messed around with every instrument in the room. He wanted to play around with them but Brook kept stopping him in fear of Luffy breaking them. Luffy didn't have the attention span to sit still and learn how to play an instrument so during Brook's class he sat back and did his own thing. He was lucky that Brook was kind enough to pass him.

The door opened up and the class started to fill up with students. When the students stopped coming in Brook started the lesson on string instruments and Luffy let his mind wander to whatever grabbed his attention for longer than five seconds.

* * *

Luffy was hanging out with Nami and Vivi when he was two familiar figures approach them. He knows that he told them they could leave the apartment but he wasn't expecting them to come see him in college.

Law and Ace stopped in front of Luffy and his friends. Ace grinned at them and Law raised his eyebrow at the trio.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luffy asked, a bit surprised that they would come all the way to his university.

"We're going to check out the campus and our classes." Ace pointed his thumb at himself and Law.

"But you aren't students here."

Law dug through his pocket before pulling out his student ID. Ace did the same. They showed it to Luffy and sure enough they were students at the university.

"How?" It was Nami who spoke up this time, recognizing them like she did Zoro. She was going to have a stern talking with Luffy over the phone later. He needed to explain everything to her more than he did yesterday.

Law looked over at her and shrugged, "It was with our stuff. Don't ask how."

"What are you majoring in?" Vivi, although completely confused, decided to join in the conversation. They must have been Luffy's friends so she was up to being friendly to them and talking.

"Medicine." Was Law's only answer, opting to look around at their surroundings.

"And I've got Fire Science." Ace grinned again.

"Fire Science? What is that?" Luffy asked Ace.

"It'll help me with being a firefighter." Luffy had forgotten that Ace had wanted to be a firefighter. He thought that Fire Science sounded cool and was eager to learn more about what Ace was going to be doing.

"When do you start?" Luffy as getting excited. He wanted to go with Ace to his classes. Maybe he'd be able to be a firefighter too. It sounded so cool! But then again he was the heir to Shanks' gang, so maybe he wouldn't be a firefighter. It still sounded cool though.

"Classes don't start till next week but I'm going to go check everything out. I'll only have classes two times a week but they might be rather long though. And I'd get to spend time with you here, Lu!" Ace held his hand up for a high-five which Luffy gave with zest. Luffy looked towards Law, silently asking him the same question.

"They start tomorrow and will be going on all week with labs, so they'll be long as well." He would only see Luffy after school for a few hours and on the weekend but who knows what Luffy would be doing then. But this was for him to continue forward with his passion. If he wanted to spend more time with Luffy he would simply ask the boy on a date. ' _Doesn't sound like a bad idea actually. I'll have to do it when everything gets settled down.'_

"Come on, Luffy. Class is going to start soon. Tell your boyfriends good bye," Nami smiled at Luffy and pulled Vivi towards their next class. Red but still smiling, Luffy waved to them and ran to catch up with his friends. Law and Ae watched him go before making their way to their respective classes to check things out.

After his last class had ended Luffy made his way home. He announced his entry and left his shoes and backpack by the front door. Zoro and Sabo were the only ones in the apartment meaning that Ace and Law were probably still at the university.

Luffy sat on the couch besides Sabo before announcing, "We should do something tonight. Let's go out to eat. I know so many great restaurants! Oh! I know something even better!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped away at the screen franticly. When he was done he turned back towards Sabo and smiled, "We'll have a party here! Sanji can cook for us! He makes amazing food because he's the best cook in the world."

Sabo smiled back, "That's a great idea. Let me tell Ace and Law to hurry back." He pulled his own phone out and sent a text to Ace and Law. "By the way, Luffy. Give me your number so we can talk while you're away at school." Luffy nodded and exchanged numbers with Sabo.

"What about you, Zoro?" Luffy turned towards the swordsman sitting in the armchair.

"Don't have a phone."

"Eh? Why not?" Zoro only shrugged, making Luffy pout at his response. He wanted to talk to Zoro when he was gone too. "Hold on," He left the room to go searching for something in his room. He came back a few minutes later with a simple flip phone in hand. He gave it to Zoro, "It's a spare that Shanks' gave me when my old one broke. Use this one so that I can talk to Zoro whenever I want." Luffy smiled down at him. Zoro took the phone from him and flipped it open, messing around with the controls. He aimed the phone at Luffy and shortly after the camera shutter went off. Luffy tilted his head slightly until Zoro showed him what he had done. He was staring at himself on the phone, the picture Zoro took being used as the phone's wallpaper. Luffy laughed and showed him his own wallpaper.

"What is that?" Zoro stared at the screen confused.

"It's a lunchbox that Sanji made me one day. It was so good and was filled with meat! I wonder if he could bring it to the party. I'll ask him," Luffy brought his phone back to himself and began to bombard Sanji with texts.

Soon, the doorbell was ringing and Luffy jumped up excitedly to answer it. Most of his friends stood at the door minus Robin and Law. Ace was chatting with the group as he stood by the door. He smiled at Luffy when he noticed the door was open. Everyone entered the apartment and strew themselves around the room. Nami had proudly held up the alcohol she had brought. Sanji headed towards the kitchen where Luffy followed closely behind him.

Zoro looked around, "Where's Robin?" He knew her the most due to her watching after him when Luffy was in class and she wasn't a bad conversation partner.

Nami walked over to him, her hand in Vivi's. "She said she'll be here in about ten minutes. She had something to finish up at school."

Ace spoke up from where he was talking with Franky and Usopp, "Law said the same thing!"

And true enough, Law and Robin had arrived at the apartment ten minutes later. They were making idle chatter when they entered. Luffy was ecstatic to have his close friends in one place together. And they all seemed to like each other! Well, except Zoro and Sanji but they weren't talking to each other at the moment so all was well.

Luffy jumped up and ran to set up a game where some of them could play together while the others watched them. It was a simple racing game but it was always a competition between them. Food was thrown and insults were tossed around as everyone tried anything to win the round. Luffy won most of the rounds they played, losing only when Sanji had announced that the main course was ready. He had tossed the controller somewhere as he ran to the kitchen to get a huge heaping of what Sanji had cooked.

When the food and most of the alcohol was gone, Nami suggested they play truth or dare. Luffy, completely drunk, accepted the game automatically. Everyone else agreed as well, even Law who had been talking to Chopper about the medical classes coming up. They put an empty bottle on the coffee table and Nami, saying she should go first because she thought of it, spun it first.

It had landed on Sanji. "Sanji, truth or dare."

"Dare. Just tell me what it is, Nami-san. I will do it with no hesitation." Sanji had hearts in his eyes as he waited for Nami to give him something.

Nami smirked, "Give the person to your left a hickey."

Sanji looked to his left expecting Robin but saw Franky instead. He cringed away from his blue-haired friend, "No way! Like hell I'd give him anything, not even the leftovers on my plate. I'd rather eat a raw egg."

"Alright. That's the punishment then. Whoever fails to perform the given dare must eat a raw egg." Zoro stared at Sanji, "Or are you scared to do that, curly brow?"

"AS if, you stupid marimo! I'll eat a dozen eggs! Luffy!" He turned towards the drunken boy, "Do you have any eggs?"

"Yeah, I've got a whole box of 'em in the fridge," His words were slurred together as he stood up and hobbled his way towards the kitchen.

Half a carton of eggs later, the bottled had landed on Luffy. Luffy had jumped up and down in excitement, ready to perform whatever task was given to him. He didn't even wait for Nami to ask him the question before blurting out, "Dare!"

Nami laughed, "Ok, calm down. Let's see…" Her eyes scanned their group before landing on Ace. She smirked, "I dare you to make out with Ace."

Luffy was already making his way to Ace before the other could comprehend what was said. Before he knew it, Luffy had situated himself in Ace's lap. Ace blushed and looked up at Luffy. The other's face was also flushed red, from the alcohol no doubt, and his eyes were half-lidded. He licked his lips subconsciously as he brought his arms up to wrap them around Ace's neck.

Ace could feel three pairs of eyes glaring at him, wishing to be in the position he was in. He also ignored the looks from the other party goers, watching eyes holding boredom and interest. He most certainly was trying to ignore how his heart couldn't seem to slow down and felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He wondered if Luffy felt like this too.

Luffy tangled his fingers through Ace's hair. He brought his face closer to Ace's and closed his eyes, Ace doing the same. He doesn't know when but his hands seemed to have found Luffy's hips and rested on them.

' _Oh god. I can almost feel his lips.'_ Ace waited patiently for Luffy to close the gap between them.

Suddenly, a horrible noise came from Luffy's mouth. Ace opened his eyes just in time to see Luffy hang his head and heave onto his lap. Gasps were heard throughout the room and a few people scrambled to get something to clean up the vomit. Someone grabbed Luffy and lead him to the bathroom before he could throw up on Ace again. Another person tried to hand Ace a towel but didn't get a response from him. Ace sat on the couch almost lifeless; his eyes stared into space and his mouth hung open. Most of the people left in the room laughed at the state he was in. Sabo, Law, and Zoro seemed to laugh the most at what had happened and the fact that he was interrupted before his kiss with Luffy.

"Sanji can you bring glass of water please?" Nami called out from the bathroom as Luffy the sound of Luffy retching could be heard. Sanji lovingly replied to Nami before doing what she asked and joining her in the bathroom to assist with Luffy. Vivi did her best to clean Ace up while he was still zoned out. She shook him lightly and was met with no reaction so instead she roughly shook him. He came to and stared at her.

"Sorry but you were out of it. I did what I could, you are going to have to do the rest." She smiled at him lightly before handing him the towel. She walked away to the kitchen, probably to get another towel to clean up any excess that got anywhere else. Ace cleaned himself up some more, cussing under his breath. He glanced up to see his friends giving him satisfied looks.

"Was it everything you imagined, Ace? Did fireworks go off in your head? Were you two the only people at the ball?" Sabo grinned at him while the others laughed.

"Shut it. At least I got close. Closer than any of you have been with him." Ace showed Sabo his middle finger.

"I'll be sleeping in the same bed with Luffy-ya so I'm sure I'll have gone farther, Ace-ya." Law smirked as Ace flipped him off too. It didn't take much to rile Ace up.

Nami entered the living room and sighed, "Luffy is out cold. I put him in bed so if we plan on staying then we've got to be quiet."

"I think I'm going to leave, actually. Classes start early tomorrow for me," Franky stood up. Most of the group followed him, complaining and groaning at the reminder of school the next day. Nami nodded along with them and allowed herself to be pulled along by Vivi.

"Sorry for the mess. Looks like you guys are going to have to clean it up." Usopp waved at Ace, Sabo, Zoro, and Law over his shoulder.

"Bye, Law! See you in class tomorrow!" Chopper waved both hands over his head to the black-haired man.

The apartment was quiet when Luffy's friends left, no noise was heard except for Luffy snoring in his room. The boys looked at each other before starting to clean up. Ace excused himself to go shower, escaping from helping to clean up. Sabo picked up all of the empty bottles littering the floor, Law cleaned up all of the food that had landed on the floor, and Zoro brought all of the dishes to the kitchen sink.

When they were done, they went to their respective sleeping area. Law made sure to be quiet when he entered Luffy's room. He shed off most of his hat and shirt before crawling into the bed with Luffy. He was comfortable and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. Luffy shifted his body and turned around so that he was facing Law. He didn't seem pleased with just that as he frowned in his sleep and wormed his way into Law's arms. Law pushed Luffy onto his side of the bed but the boy returned in his arms again.

Law repeated the cycle about five more times before accepting that Luffy wasn't going to let him sleep in peace unless he was in Law's arms. Law sighed, eyes opening to look at Luffy.

He looked at peace as he slept. There was no emotion on his face yet he looked as if he was in the most comfortable place in the world. His chest rose with every breath and fell with every exhale. His lips were slightly parted, air passing through them every few seconds.

Law brought a hand up to brush the bangs out of Luffy's face. They fell back into place though so Law didn't attempt to try again. He smiled softly and wrapped his hands around Luffy, bringing him closer to him. Maybe he could get used to having the other sleep so close to him.

* * *

I was going to apologize for the long wait but then realized that it has only been a day. Chapter 3 and 4 have not been my favorites to write but I am excited to write the next chapter.

AND A REMINDER THAT THIS STORY DOES NOT HAVE A SELECTED END PAIRING YET! I know at some points I completely focus on one character but it is just to move the story forward. And I want them all to spend time with Luffy.

Feel free to leave a review!

 **There are no set update days.**


	5. Chapter 5

Before anyone seemed to realize, a couple a weeks had gone by. Luffy and the boys had gotten used to living with each other, only a few mishaps breaking out between the boys. Luffy had seen Ace and Law around college, Ace more than Law, and Zoro and Sabo were almost always at home. Zoro and him would go to the gym together and would end up sparring each other. Sabo would always accept Luffy's company when he went on a walk through Sabaody Archipelago. They would all eat together unless someone had to stay out late and their sleeping habits didn't change. All of Luffy's friends seemed to like having the newcomers enter their strange group of friends, Zoro and Sanji being the only two with some sort of problem. All-in-all, everyone was content with the way they were living.

It was a nice afternoon at the college, Ace and Luffy had joined together to have lunch before having to separate to return to their classes. They made sure to pack a lot of food so they wouldn't end up hungry five minutes after finishing the food. They talked about whatever crossed their minds, which was literally anything.

At some point, Ace had toned out what Luffy was saying and ended up just watching him. Luffy had so much energy at any time of the day but listening to him talk about something he was interested in just made it seem like Luffy could run ten marathons and still have the energy to go through the day. His eyes lit up and he never seemed to stop smiling. He was like the sun, so bright that Ace wanted to look away but he just couldn't. He was drawn to Luffy like a moth was to a light.

"Ace? Are you listening to me?" Luffy pouted as he realized that, no, Ace was not listening to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and puffed his cheeks out.

Ace snapped out of it and laughed, "Sorry, Lu. What were you saying?" Was it getting hot all of a sudden? ' _He's just too cute. I swear, he's going to be the end of me.'_

"I said that everyone wants to get together soon. Everyone has been really busy lately so it would be nice for us to get together." He leaned over and flicked Ace on his forehead. Ace returned flick to Luffy with more strength than intended. Luffy rubbed his forehead, smiling at Ace as he did so.

"That'd be nice. I know I need a break already. Law too," He sighed. There has been way too many times he stayed up late to finish his work and too many times he had seen Law pulling all-nighters. Law would take all of his work to the kitchen to do it at the table instead of the desk in Luffy's room so he wouldn't keep Luffy up. ' _Even though Luffy can fall asleep at any time and sleep through a storm.'_

"But you only have class two times a week. What are tired for already?" Luffy tilted his head.

Ace grabbed Luffy and put him in a headlock. Luffy struggled to get out as Ace began to harshly rub his knuckled against Luffy's head. "Take it back. I work hard, you know? When I get done with class and become a firefighter, I'll be the best they've ever seen. And when you're stuck in a fire who will you need? That's right. Me. Say sorry, you little crybaby." Luffy had never been fond of being called crybaby. Ace had thrown out the name once a while back only for Luffy to get defensive about it. Ace made sure to tease Luffy about being a crybaby whenever he could.

"Lemme go, Ace! You're hurting my head, stop! I'm sorry! Let go, Ace!" Ace let go of Luffy with a satisfied smile. Luffy rubbed the top of his head, putting at Ace once again. He stuck his tongue out at the older and opened his mouth to say something when a deep voice cut him off.

"You better not be causing trouble again, Luffy. If you are I'll have to arrest you and take you to the Marine base."

Luffy turned his head around quickly, "Smokey!" He leaped up and ran over to the Marine, wrapping him in a hug when he was within reach.

The white-haired man jerked Luffy off of him, "What have I told you about that?" He glared as Luffy laughed. He stood up straight, "Anyway, I've come to ask if you've seen anyone suspicious around here. There have been reports of someone hanging around the campus."

"Nope! Besides Smokey, don't you walk around here every day? Wouldn't you know if someone wasn't supposed to be here?"

"I'm not here all the time and it's my job to patrol this area to look for criminals such as yourself." Smoker could almost feel the headache forming as he talked with Luffy. The kid meant well but the way he did things never made any sense to Smoker. More than once had he seen Luffy at the Marine base for something he and his friends had done.

"That reminds me! You'll never guess what we did the other day!" Luffy began to ramble to Smoker about the latest escapade he and his friends had gone on. Smoker tried to get out of the story with an excuse but Luffy didn't seem to be shutting up until he was done with his story. Smoker stayed and listened to the story, an unamused expression on his face.

Ace watched the two silently. Luffy seemed to have completely forgotten about him. Whoever was this Smokey dude was didn't seem to notice that Luffy and Ace were in the middle of something. He didn't even glance over at Ace when he came over! And then he had the audacity to take Luffy away from him!

Ace found himself glaring and cursing under his breath at Smoker. Luffy looked so comfortable around him even though he wasn't paying attention to the story. Ace probably wouldn't have been paying attention either but at least he would have been staring at Luffy. Smoker wasn't even doing that! He was looking around at their surroundings; probably trying to see if he could find anyone suspicious. That is the whole reason why he came over.

"Oh! By the way, Smokey," Smoker groaned silently and turned back towards Luffy. "Everyone is getting together soon to have some fun. You always take your job too seriously and work too hard. Why don't you join us?" Luffy smiled at Smoker again.

' _No, no, no. I do not need this guy cutting in on my time with Luffy. I already have three others that do that on a daily basis. I do_ not _need this guy there to do it too.'_ Ace stood up and rushed over to where Luffy and Smoker were. He threw an arm around Luffy's shoulders and pulled him close, "What you talking about, Lu?"

"Oh, Ace! I forgot you were there." Ace knew it. "I was just asking Smokey if he wanted to join us when we all got together."

"Were you? Well I think," He turned his head towards Smoker, eyes glaring and cold towards the Marine. "That _Smokey_ might be busy with his job. You know," He made a motion with his free hand, "Being a Marine and all. Isn't that right?" He dared Smoker to say something against him.

Smoker was taken aback. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Smoker could take him down and _then_ take him down to the base. Yet here he was, glaring at a Marine as if it was something he did every day. He'd have to keep an eye on this guy just in case.

But he did have a point. He was too busy with his job to go hang out. Besides, he didn't really want to hang out with Luffy and his rowdy bunch anyway.

He narrowed his eyes at Ace, "Yeah. I've got assignments to do and reports to fill out."

"What? No way." Luffy was disappointed. He really wanted to hang out with Smoker. "Well, maybe next time."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that." Smoker nodded his head in a goodbye to Luffy before moving on to continue his patrol.

Ace watched him leave. Just what in the world was that guy's problem? At least pretend to be interested in joining Luffy for a night out. That guy was so straight forward that it was like a slap in the face.

Ace already knew for a fact that he wasn't particularly fond of that guy.

He brought his attention back to Luffy, who seemed to be missing from under Ace's arm. Ace looked around briefly before finding Luffy back where they were having lunch currently stuffing his face with what was left over from Ace's food.

"Hey!" He ran back to try to stop Luffy from finishing what little food was left.

* * *

Sabo and Luffy had gone out for a walk through the grove, enjoying the weather. Although it was more like Luffy excitedly pulling Sabo along the street as they passed many stores. Sabo didn't know where they were going or where they would end up but as long as he was with Luffy it would be alright.

He laughed as Luffy stopped pulling him for a moment to peer into the window of a chocolate store. Luffy was practically drooling as he looked at all of the treats the store had on display.

"Would you like to get something?" Sabo asked, though it ended up sounding more like a statement than a question.

Luffy's head snapped towards him, "Really? Are you serious?" Sabo nodded and pulled out his wallet. Luffy gave him a wide smile before pulling him once again but this time into the store.

They emerged a few minutes later with a bag of mixed chocolate that they ended up sharing. Luffy didn't waste any time in quickly popping the chocolate in his mouth one after another. Sabo wasn't really interested in eating the chocolate so he ended up letting Luffy have most of it. What mattered most was that Luffy was happy and if Luffy was happy then so was Sabo.

"Luffy-senpai!"

A cry came at them from across the street. They turned towards it and saw a green-haired man waving at them ecstatically before crossing the street, ignoring all the incoming cars. He stopped in front of them and seemed to be avoiding looking at them. ' _Isn't this the guy that called us? What is he doing? What does he want?'_ Sabo was already annoyed that this guy wasn't looking at them even though he was definitely the one that called their attention.

"Oh, hey, Barto!" Luffy smiled up at the taller man.

"Luffy-senpai! What an honor to see you outside if school, even though I rarely see you there either –dabe." He didn't look at them for a bit longer before sneaking a glance at Luffy. He laughed nervously, the blush on his cheeks getting darker.

Sabo glared at the other. How did he not see that blush earlier? Now that he thought about it, this guy's behavior is strange. It's the way someone would react around their… crush. Sabo stepped closer to Luffy. He did _not_ need someone else cutting in on his time with Luffy.

Bartolomeo seemed to finally notice that Sabo was there. He looked him up and down before glaring back. "And who are you?" Bartolomeo didn't like how close this guy was to Luffy. It was different if it were one of Luffy's friends but he knew them all and this guy was definitely not one of them. "I hope you know that Luffy-senpai is going to be the most feared mafia leader. You better watch yourself –dabe." He was ready to fight this guy to make sure Luffy was going to be alright. ' _Although Luffy-senpai doesn't need to be protected. He is perfectly capable of defending himself. But it would be nice for him to thank me for fighting for him. And then maybe he would let me join him when he becomes the leader. And then we could hang out all the time and- Wait! Stop thinking about that stuff! Right now this guy needs to learn who Luffy is and why he shul deb careful around him.'_

"This is Sabo! He's my friend!" Luffy, oblivious to the atmosphere created by the two, continued to eat the chocolate that he held.

Bartolomeo had a complete change of character when Luffy told him that Sabo was a friend. He stopped glaring and put on an awestruck face. His eyes seemed to light up. ' _Nowhere near as cute as Luffy's.'_ Sabo thought.

"You're Luffy-senpai's friend? Why didn't you say so? I'm Bartolomeo and I am Luffy-senpai's number one fan –dabe." He certainly didn't seem embarrassed to say he was Luffy's fan.

"Yes, I'm a," Sabo wrapped his arm around Luffy's waist, "very close friend." The last part was said quieter than the rest. Sabo was still a bit wary of the newcomer. He didn't know exactly what to think of him. He was satisfied with the fact that Bartolomeo was ready to fight for Luffy but he finds his obsession with Luffy a bit annoying.

Bartolomeo's jaw dropped. Literally. He could not believe what he just heard. Luffy and this guy? That means this guy would be-

"Great-senpai!" Bartolomeo looked as if he was about to start crying. Oh, he had some interesting news to tell the Barto Club.

Sabo watched him, uninterested. He just wanted this guy to leave so he could continue his walk with Luffy in peace. He wondered if he would leave if he told him too.

"Great-senpai! I am so sorry for how I acted earlier. There are too many people out here who are up to no good. Luffy-senpai needs to be careful –dabe."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Barto? I don't need a babysitter, I can protect myself just fine." Luffy huffed at Bartolomeo, who looked as if he could die happily.

"What I think he means is that you should be wary about who you meet on the streets here, "He glanced at Bartolomeo, "You never know who you're going to run into."

"Exactly, Great-senpai! Of course, Luffy senpai can take on a whole group of people by himself. I bet it's be a sight to see -dabe." Bartolomeo seemed to be in a world of his own.

Sabo groaned internally. He was starting to get aggravated with this guy. He needed to leave. Like, now.

"Well. It's been an," Sabo paused, "Experience talking with you. But we have to go now. Bye." Sabo began to lead Luffy away from Bartolomeo.

"Okay! I'll see you guys later –dabe."

' _Hopefully not.'_ Sabo didn't hate the guy he just deeply disliked his obsession with Luffy. If he wasn't obsessed then maybe he would've been a decent conversation partner. At least he knew that Bartolomeo would be on their side if they ever needed his help in a fight.

* * *

The get together had been at Luffy's apartment as always. Nami had brought less alcohol this time just in case and Luffy had managed to talk Sanji into providing the food again. All of their friends had joined together to enjoy the night.

Luffy had been sitting next to Zoro as they played a game. Zoro wasn't very interested in the game but, upon Luffy's begging, gave in and played a few rounds. The others didn't go easy on him and even taunted him which fueled his rage to show them that he was actually decent at games. He threw an insult out at anybody who threw one at him and even resorted to pushing whoever was closest to him. Luffy had only laughed when he felt Zoro push him again, his position in the game not changing.

Somehow, Zoro had managed to catch up with Luffy's character and the two were going back and forth to win. The room cheered on for the two, names mixing together as the cheering only seemed to get louder. Luffy's neighbors had grown used to the loudness from his apartment and learned to ignore all the noise rather than file a complaint against the boy.

They were neck-and-neck and so close to the finish line. Zoro was confident that he was going to win and break Luffy's winning streak. Luffy had gone dangerously quiet, which was near impossible for him, as he concentrated on the game.

Sanji entered the room from the kitchen, "The food's almost ready Luffy but if you want to eat you have to help me finish it all." Luffy was terrible at cooking, Sanji knew this but that didn't stop Luffy from hanging around Sanji as he cooked. He would practically be stuck to Sanji and never give him the space he needed to make sure his food turned out perfectly. He figured out that if he allowed Luffy to do minor things while cooking then he would be satisfied and stay off of Sanji's back long enough for him to get the majority of the cooking done.

Luffy threw his controller down and hopped off of the couch, heading into the kitchen with speed as fast as light. His character slowed down to a stop and Zoro's character soon passed by, crossing the finish line. The room erupted in cheers and drinks were passed around to celebrate Zoro actually winning a round. But Zoro was far from happy. He didn't see this win as right because Luffy was distracted and left the game. And the whole reason why he left was due to Sanji.

' _Damn that curly-browed bastard.'_ Zoro stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

"Alright. Now bring that plate to the others and be careful not to drop it," Sanji sent Luffy out of the kitchen just as Zoro entered. Sanji glared at him, "What do you want, marimo?"

"I want you to apologize." His hand rested on one of the swords that never left his side.

"Excuse me? Why the hell do I have to apologize? And for what?" Sanji didn't understand why Zoro insisted on making his life hard.

"You heard me. You took Luffy away from me when we were busy. Now apologize for it." Zoro glared back at Sanji.

Was he being serious? Sanji sighed and turned back to the food that littered the kitchen counter. "I don't have time for this. Just go back to drowning yourself in alcohol and making out with your swords."

Zoro felt rage swell up inside of him. He stepped further into the kitchen and grabbed Sanji's collar, making the other face him. "I'm not asking. Apologize. Now." Zoro's eyes were cold as he glared at Sanji.

Sanji returned the glare again, "I'm not apologizing for anything. Now back off before I kick your ass." He heard the noise of a sword being unsheathed and glanced down. Zoro's thumb had pushed one of his swords free. Sanji looked back up. ' _If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get.'_

He was just about to bring his leg up to kick Zoro when Luffy entered the kitchen again. He stopped when he noticed the scene unfolding. He turned his gaze towards Zoro, eyebrows scrunching together. "Zoro! You promised me you wouldn't fight." He might be forgetful of many things but promises were a different story.

Zoro clicked his tongue before letting go of Sanji's collar. He let go of his sword and put on a bored expression, eyes glancing off to the side. Sanji smirked at Zoro as he seemed to be put back in place by Luffy.

Luffy then turned towards Sanji, "And Sanji! You're supposed to be making the food not fighting." Sanji just stared at Luffy, eye wide. He was getting in trouble for something Zoro Started?

Luffy huffed at them both as he walked by, grabbed another plate of food, and left the kitchen. Zoro was right behind him, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at Sanji before he left.

Sanji threw up his middle finger at him but he was already out of the kitchen. He ran his hands through his hair to cool himself off before grabbing the rest of the plates to bring them to the living room. He set everything down on the table and grabbed a seat in the armchair. He watched as Zoro leaned forward to grab some food before sitting back, arm draped over the back of the couch where Luffy sat beside him. He still had the smirk on his face and Sanji wanted nothing more than to kick it off of him.

* * *

Luffy had managed to find Law in the hallway of the university and decided to walk with him. He rambled on about many things to Law. He noticed, however, that Law wasn't paying attention to him. Law wasn't normally interested in his crazy stories but today was different. Now that he thinks about it, Law has been kind of remote lately. He wonders if Law is alright.

Luffy had gone quiet. Law glanced down at the now quiet boy. Sure he kind of spaced out but the sudden lack of noise- be it background noise or not- was a distinct difference in their atmosphere. Luffy seemed to be in deep thought even with a worried expression on his face. Law decided to leave him alone for the time being.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Luffy didn't say a word and neither did Law. They were nearing Law's class when Luffy spoke up.

"Are you alright, Tora-o?" His voice was quiet, quieter than Law thought was possible for Luffy. Law looked at Luffy, eyes filled with worry and concern. Luffy wasn't looking at him but rather staring at the tiles on the floor. Law was starting to grow uneasy. Luffy never acted this way.

"What do you mean, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy looked up at him, "You've been distant lately. Are you alright? Is it because I always eat all of the food? I can't help it, it all tastes so good! Or is it because I hog the bed? I can't help that either. I'm not used to sleeping with someone else."

Law sighed. Luffy had him worried for no reason. "No. It's nothing about you. It's just my classes. The work keeps me up at night so I don't get enough sleep." Luffy didn't seemed convinced, "I promise." Luffy nodded at that. He still didn't seem too pleased but dropped the issue. He plastered a smile onto his face.

"If you say so, Tora-o."

"Hey! Luffy!"

The duo turned their attention to the red-haired man walking towards them. His spiked red hair and black make up stood out extremely. Law looked him up and down. ' _Who the hell is that?"_

"What do you want, Kid?" Luffy tilted his head to the side, curious as to why Kid decided to talk to him. They have had a few conversations on the past but Kid never really approached Luffy.

"I heard you got called to the Dean's office. What did you do this time?" Kid couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"Some guy was bullying my friend so I punched him. Turns out he was a Celestial Dragon," Luffy shrugged, already bored with the conversation. Almost everyone knew the story so why was Kid asking him about it?

"You've got balls. I'll give that to you." Kid chuckled at Luffy's behavior.

Law looked between the two. They obviously knew each other but didn't seem too keen with each other by looking at the distance Kid had left between them. He wasn't going to waste time here while the two talked. He turned to continue to his class.

At his movement Kid noticed him. "Who's this you've got with you? Another one of your reckless friends?"

Law quickly faced Kid and flipped him off, smirk on his own face.

Kid frowned instantly, eye twitching. Already this guy was starting to piss him off.

"This is Tora-o! He goes to school here with me." Luffy beamed up at Kid, more than happy to introduce his friends to each other.

"Trafalgar Law. And you are." The smirk never left Law's face. He could see the angry expression on Kid's face and it just edged him on to continue.

"Eustass Kid, the guy who's going to kick your ass if you don't lay off." The Dean was going to chew him out if he got into another fight but he couldn't help it. He needed to ignore this guy and calm his mind down. But how the fuck was he supposed to do that when Law was looking at him with that dumb expression on his face?

He turned towards Luffy again, sighing heavily. "Anyway. I heard that you have the homework from Big Mom's class, I need it." Her students never called her by her actual name. She didn't really care what they called her as long as they brought her sweets.

"Yeah, Sanji gave me the answers. It's in my locker. Come on," Luffy went to turn around when an arm on his elbow stopped him. He turned back to see Law holding him back. He gave the other a confused look.

"If you go now you'll be late for your class. Do you really need another scolding by your teacher?" Law knew that Luffy would get bored with the scolding and not pay attention which would cause him to get scolded again. Depending on the teacher, the scolding varied from just a stern talking to physical contact. Nothing major but enough for Luffy to begin to fight back. "Don't you have Sir Crocodile's class now? There's only about twenty seconds until your class begins."

Luffy gasped, "You're right! I have to go! Bye!" He rushed past the two to try and make it to the end of the building on time.

"Wait, Luffy! I need the homework!" Kid tried to call Luffy back but his cries fell on deaf ears. He glared at Law, "You bastard. I need that homework now, I have Big Mom's class next. She's going to kill me and I don't have any food for her."

Law faked surprise, "Did you really? Well I am _so_ sorry. Better Luck next time." He entered his class, leaving Kid in the hallway seething with rage.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Everything was crazy for me for a few days! Hopefully, the chapters shouldn't take too long to write. Please excuse any mistakes you find!

Feel free to leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

It was a rare day where all of the boys had the day off. These days were like needles in haystacks; impossible to come across. And they were all content with spending the whole day at the apartment in their pajamas doing nothing. Until Luffy complained about being bored and demanded they all go out to do something.

"Well what do you want to do, Luffy?" Sabo asked, smiling softly at Luffy.

Luffy shrugged, "I don't know. Something fun. Hm," His face scrunched up in thought as he tried to think of something they could do. A metaphorical light went off in his head and he humped up, "I've got it!" He stood in front of the coffee table, staring at the others. "Let's go to the movies! There's this one that just came out and I've been dying to see it!"

The boys all looked at each other, silently asking each other if they were fine with it. They must have come to an agreement for they all got up to quickly change into some presentable clothes. Luffy bounced up and done in excitement before taking off to his room to change as well. He rushed around his room in look for clothes, doing his best to avoid bumping into Law.

He had just finished putting on some good clothes when the doorbell rang. He huffed at whoever it was and made his way to the front door. Law, also finished, was close behind him and joined Ace, Sabo, and Zoro who were standing in the middle of the living room.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Luffy pulled the door open, not really happy to see whoever was stopping them from leaving. "Yes, how can I-" He cut himself off when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Luffy! How is my favorite anchor?" The red-haired man extended his right arm to offer a hug.

"Shanks!" Luffy smiled brightly and rushed forward to Shanks, accepting the one-armed hug. They stayed in an embrace for a few seconds before parting. Luffy smiled up at Shanks, barely holding back his excitement. He had gone from annoyed to overly excited at just the sight of Shanks.

Luffy stepped back, "Come in, Shanks!"

Shanks did as he was told and entered the apartment. He looked around the place. Nothing had really changed. There were more pictures on the walls, more video games by the television, four boys standing in front of him, and what seemed to be another arm chair. So yeah, nothing had really changed except for minor things.

Shanks stopped himself, eyes trailing back to the four boys standing in front of him. They should have been the first thing he saw, how did he miss them?

Luffy seemed to notice that Shanks had caught sight of his friends, "Oh. Guys, this is Shanks. He practically raised me. Shanks, this is Zoro," The green-haired boy nodded. "Law," The black-haired boy with bags under his eyes just stared back at him. "Ace," Another black-haired boy but with freckles waved at him. "And Sabo!" The blond with a scar over his left eye extended his hand for a handshake. Shanks accepted the handshake, nodding at the boy as they shook hands. "These are my friends!" Luffy widely grinned, happy that Shanks could meet more of his friends.

"Wish we could be more than friends." The green-haired one, Zoro if he remembered correctly, had mumbled under his breath. Luffy didn't seem to hear it but Shanks most certainly did. So these guys were trying to woo his son. Not if Shanks had a say in it.

Shanks turned towards Luffy quickly, a goofy smile on his face. "Luffy, I seemed to have left behind a book that Beckman lent to me. He keeps asking me for it and I think I left it in your room. Would you look for me?" He rubbed at the back of his neck.

Luffy nodded and returned to his room in search of the book.

' _That should keep him busy while I talk to these hoodlums.'_

Shanks turned towards the group in front of him, face hard and eyes cold as he glared at them. Ace and Sabo flinched at the look while Zoro and Law raised their eyebrows in surprise. Well that was a complete one-eighty on his personality. They weren't sure what they were expecting but when Shanks first appeared Luffy had been so joyful that they concluded that Shanks wasn't someone to be worried about. Luffy had said himself that Shanks raised him so they were already comfortable in his presence, wanting to know more about the man who spent his days with Luffy. But then Shanks had turned on them so fast it felt as if they were experiencing whiplash. What had caused the sudden change? They had all gotten introduced and no one had done anything during that time. And even after that no one had done anything. The only thing that happened was Zoro muttering about wanting to be more than friends with Luffy.

It seemed to click in their heads and they all turned their heads towards Zoro. An annoyed expression rested on their faces to which Zoro just shrugged.

"So," Shanks voice, which had also changed and was now surprisingly serious, brought their attention back to him. "You guys are trying to get into Luffy's pants." It wasn't a question but rather a statement that none of the boys could particularly deny. If Shanks had both of his arms he'd have them crossed over his chest to intimidate the boys. His eyes went from boy to boy, watching them for a few seconds before moving onto the next, and landed on Sabo.

Sabo stiffened, not sure why the older man was putting the fear of God into him. He could easily crush someone's skull as if it were an egg so normally it was him striking fear into others. Yet here he was, standing anxiously as if he were in front of Heaven's gate awaiting judgement from God himself.

Sabo seemed to snap back to reality when he noticed that Shanks was still looking at him. He was waiting for an answer even if he hadn't asked a question. "W-well, sir, you see… Actually what we-"

Shanks held up his hand, "I don't want your excuses." Sabo sighed on the inside, grateful that he didn't have to try to explain that the four of them were hoping for something more with Luffy.

"I run one of the biggest mafias in the world. So if anything happens that I don't like," Shanks took a moment to look at them all again, making sure to catch their eyes. "I have ways to make sure that nothing like that happens again. I also have ways of making sure that none of you are able to make a family. Got it?"

They all gulped in unease at the thought that their lower regions might have something happen to it. Even Zoro and Law were uneasy and they weren't even scared of Shanks, more interested in where he was taking the conversation in the beginning. But they all nodded in confirmation that, yes, they most certainly did understand Shanks.

Shanks nodded back at them just as Luffy came back into the room.

"I couldn't find it Shanks. Are you sure you left it here?" Luffy gave him a one-shoulder shrug and tilted his head to the side a bit.

Shanks laughed loudly. Another complete flip to how he was acting just a few seconds ago. "Who knows? I'll just buy another copy and give it to Beckman." He walked over to Luffy and gave him another hug, "I have to go now, Luffy. I was in town so I decided to come see you for a second."

Luffy looked up at Shanks, eyes wide and clearly unhappy. "But Shanks! I haven't seen you in months. Stay a bit longer. We were going to go see a movie, come join us. Please!" Luffy gave him a pout knowing that Shanks couldn't refuse a request when he looked at him like that.

Shanks really hated it when Luffy looked at him like that. The brat knew that Shanks was a pushover when he pouted and damn it he was going to stop letting Luffy take advantage of his kind nature! Right after he joins Luffy at the movies.

' _Wait. They're all going? All of them, alone with Luffy in a dark room. Oh, hell no.'_ Shanks was going to go but now he was most _certainly_ going.

He sighed, "Okay. I'll go with you to the movies," Luffy cheered and squeezed Shanks tightly in what was most likely a hug. "But," Luffy paused and looked up at him again. "Only if we go out to eat afterwards."

Luffy was overjoyed. Movie and a meal? That was a no brainer. "Sure!" He smiled widely, teeth perfectly straight and white like pearls.

Shanks nodded at him and began to lead him to the door. He wasn't going to wait for the others, who were whispering about something between each other. He and Luffy were halfway to the elevator when the sound of footsteps caught up with them. Shanks clicked his tongue. If they had only spent more time talking to each other than Shanks could take Luffy to the movie without worrying about the boys trying to make a move. But here they were, trying to squeeze into the small elevator. Shanks eyed all the boys warily, daring them to pull something.

The walk to the movie theatre was nothing special. Thankfully none of the boys did anything to upset Shanks. Luffy talked a mile-a-minute about anything and everything. Shanks was happy to see that Luffy didn't really change in the few months he had been gone. He didn't really expect Luffy _to_ change but with this energetic boy Shanks never knows what to expect.

' _Like him making friends with four boys who all want him for themselves.'_ Shanks smile quickly went and a rather sour expression showed on his face. He knew that at some point that Luffy would find someone to settle down with but it was too soon. He was still a kid for Christ's sake! Well, a child in Shanks' eyes. He still saw Luffy as the young boy who hung around Shanks all the time, bugging Shanks to let him be a member of his gang. He even went so far as to stab himself below the eye to prove he could handle it. But Shanks stood his ground and said no. He loved Luffy; saw him as his own son even. But he didn't want anything to happen to the boy. So a promise to let the boy take over if he could prove himself the next time Shanks came by, which would be quite a while due to important business. And Luffy had delivered. Shanks had been proud. But something inside of Shanks had reminded him that Luffy was growing up and soon would not be the pestering little boy he had grown so attached to. So Shanks was doing his best to protect Luffy until he was absolutely ready to face the world.

"Shanks, we're here." Luffy shook Shanks' arm and pointed to the theatre that loomed over them. The other boys were already at the ticket counter, once again talking among themselves.

"Oh, thanks. Guess I zoned out for a bit, huh?" Shanks laughed and let Luffy pull him to the others. Shanks went to pull out his wallet to pay for the tickets for himself and Luffy when a piece of paper was handed to him. Shanks took it in his hand, looking at whoever gave it to him.

Sabo was passing out the tickets that he had bought. Shanks raised his eyebrows. ' _Guess he's not as bad as I think he is.'_

"Here, Luffy. I put our seats next to each other. Hope that's okay." Sabo gave Luffy his ticket, hand lingering with Luffy's for longer than necessary.

' _Never mind. He's just as bad.'_ Shanks glared at the blond who was too busy watching Luffy to notice.

Luffy loudly exclaimed that he wanted snacks when they entered the main lobby. Sabo was already pulling out his wallet but Shanks spoke up, "We're going out to eat afterwards, Luffy. I'll pay so don't worry about food, okay?"

Luffy thought it over, eyes trailing to the snack counter. He seemed to be satisfied with what Shanks offered as he nodded before leading them all to the movie. Apparently he had chosen the movie. Some kind of action movie that just came out and had 'looked so cool, can you believe that these guys were flying above an orange ocean?' as Luffy had put it.

When they entered the actual theatre for the movie Shanks saw that it was almost filled. In the middle there were six seats empty and Shanks didn't know whether to think it was coincidence or luck that there was exactly the right amount for them. Maybe there was someone watching over them that was deciding how their day was going to go. Shanks cracked a smile. Yeah, like there was someone deciding what was going to happen to them. Nothing was in control except fate.

Shanks remembered the whole reason why he had joined them. He also remembered what Sabo had told Luffy a few minutes ago. Time to put his plan in action.

He placed his hand on Luffy's back and began to lead him to the empty seats. He sat Luffy down in the furthest seat, in the middle of the isle, and sat next to him. With their seating position Luffy was boxed in between Shanks and some stranger, preventing the other boys from sitting next to him. No one really paid any mind to where exactly they were supposed to sit. And if Sabo had a problem then he could take it up with Shanks. Shanks mentally patted himself on the back. Now, none of the boys could try to pull something to Luffy right under Shanks' nose.

"I thought that Sabo was going to sit next to me." Luffy glanced at Shanks and Sabo, still standing with the others by the entrance watching what Shanks had just done.

"He said that I could sit next to you because we haven't seen each other in a while."

"That was nice of him!" Luffy waved and smiled at Sabo. Sabo weakly waved back as he still stood and stared.

Ace nudged him before going to take his own seat, Zoro and Law followed closely behind him. Sabo saw that the only seat available was next to Shanks. He glared at Ace, mouthing some rather rude words to him. Ace just smiled and gestured to the seat.

Sighing, Sabo took the seat and glanced at Shanks from the corner of his eye. Shanks seemed to notice and turned his head to the blond, already glaring at him. Sabo tested the water and glared back. Shanks did nothing but increase the intensity of his look. Sabo thought he was delusional but he swears that he was starting to feel light-headed. He looked away from Shanks to the movie where the previews were starting to show.

* * *

"That was so cool!" Luffy jumped into the air as he tried to show just how excited he was. The movie was certainly the coolest thing he's seen since last week, and he saw Sanji's newest dish.

"Yeah that movie was awesome." Ace laughed. Luffy turned his head towards Ace, doing his best to hold in all of his excitement. It didn't last long as soon he was rapidly talking to Ace about the movie. Ace returned the notion with just as excited talk. The two were an unstoppable force when they got worked up over the same thing.

Sabo laughed at them while Law rolled his eyes. They thought the movie was good, nothing special though. Zoro had fallen asleep ten minutes into the movie. They were tempted to leave him in the theatre when the movie ended but Luffy had saw him and roughly shook him awake. Zoro had grumbled before following them out of the theatre.

Shanks was the last one out. He watched them all, studying how they were behaving. He needed to stay on the tips of his toes with them.

Luffy noticed him hanging at the back of the group, "Shanks! Are we still going out to eat?"

Shanks grinned at him, "Of course. Just tell me where you want to go." He walked to Luffy, now standing beside him. Luffy gave his signature laugh, grabbed Shanks' arm, and began to lead him down the sidewalk. The others followed closely behind, not wanting to get lost from Luffy and Shanks.

Luffy ended up leading them across the grove to the tourist zone. Shanks wondered why they had gone so far instead of staying in the seventies. People were flooding the zone everywhere they went. Ships littered the coast of the grove, people boarding and disembarking the ships. There were so many people with vision dials and posing for a photo. Some even had a tone dial and were talking into it with the people around them. There were people riding on different forms of bubbles, every so often a large bubble carrying a group of people would pass by.

"Why did you take us here?" Shanks was still looking around. Even though he was gone for only a few months the intensity of how many people came to Sabaody Archipelago never ceased to surprise him.

"They have really good food here," Luffy just shrugged. "Come on, this way." He began to lead them again. After a few minutes they were brought to a brightly colored restaurant. People were standing in a line in front of it leading all the way down the street.

"Here?" Shanks looked from the restaurant to Luffy. Luffy nodded frantically and tightened his grip on Shanks' arm. Shanks smiled at him softly, sighing through his nose. "Alright. Let's go."

"Are we seriously going to wait in line to eat?" Zoro called from the back. He didn't sound too happy about having to wait for food.

"But I'm hungry now." Ace whined, clutching his stomach. As if on cue, his stomach growled rater loudly.

Shanks smirked at them from over his shoulder, "Just watch."

It was him who led them this time. He made a bee line for the door and stood next to the waitress who was checking customers in.

"Excuse me, I'd like to be seated immediately."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, sir, but we are currently full. If you give me your name I'll write you down and alert you when we have a table available for-" She finally looked up and gasped. "Mr. Shanks! Please excuse me! I didn't know it was you. How many are in your party?"

He laughed at her, "It's no problem. And only two," He heard all of the boys behind him clear their throat, " _Six_."

She smiled at them, grabbed their menus, and told them to follow her. She led them to the very back of the restaurant where only the VIPs were allowed. The whole section was cut off by velvet ropes and two bodyguards stood watch. When the two men saw them, they removed the rope and allowed them to enter. The waitress seated them at a round table and placed their menus in front of each chair.

Immediately, the boys raced to sit next to Luffy. Shanks lets his guard down for just a minute to show off his skills to the boys and they stab him in the back. Zoro and Law managed to snag the seats next to Luffy leaving Sabo sitting next to Law, Ace sitting across from Luffy, and Shanks next to Zoro. He grumbled under his breath and glared at the tablecloth. He looked like a child but he didn't care. These damn brats betrayed him.

The waitress chuckled at the group. She took down their orders and left, leaving them in silence. But the silence didn't last long.

"How did you get us in here? The line was all the way down the street?" Ace brought Shanks out of his sulking. He was fiddling with a fork but looking at Shanks, waiting for an answer.

"I'm one of the best, kid. I have connections and everyone knows who I am." Shanks seemed to regain his cockiness from a simple question. Ace wasn't asking in amazement but he was curious enough to ask.

"I've never heard of you." Ace shrugged.

Shanks laughed loudly, "Well, almost everyone."

It wasn't much longer till their food arrived. There were about ten plates, a majority of them belonging to Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Shanks has never meet someone eat as much as Luffy but here were not one but _two_ who rivaled Luffy in hunger. They gulped down their food so fast Shanks was expecting them to choke.

"Luffy-ya, don't eat so fast. You're getting food everywhere," Law looked down at the table and floor, now littered with food. He looked back up at Luffy, "Even on your face. Stay still." He placed his hand on Luffy's cheek, turning his head towards him. He began to lean in close, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Jeez, Luffy," Shanks shoved a napkin between them, "At least wipe yourself up."

Luffy laughed and took the napkin, "Oh, thanks, Shanks." He cleaned the food from his face. Law caught Shanks' stare and held it. He waited for the older man to look away but he never did. Law continued to stare until the sound of a fork clinking on his plate alerted him. He looked away from Shanks to Luffy. Luffy had a piece of bread hanging out of his mouth while his hand was extended to Law's plate. Law raised an eyebrow at Luffy who smiled through the bread and took whatever he managed to hook on his fork.

Soon after, their plates were empty and they were stuffed. Luffy patted his stomach, content smile on his face.

Their waitress approached their table, "Did everyone enjoy the meal?" She smiled when she heard hums in agreement. "Here you go, Mr. Shanks." She handed him a receipt. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a few bills. He thought about it and pulled out a couple beri coins and handed them to her as well.

"Come on, Luffy." Shanks got up from his seat, Luffy following. The other boys did the same but were stopped at the velvet rope by the guards.

"You can't just leave without paying," The waitress glared at them, "We ain't running no soup kitchen. You either pay or lose something valuable." Was this the same waitress they had? She looked as if she was going to dropkick them into next week.

"That old man just paid for us." Ace was ready to leave when a large hand on his shoulder stopped him. One of the bodyguards held him in place as the waitress continued to glare at them.

"No, Mr. Shanks paid for himself and the boy. He said that your check was separate."

Simultaneously the boys turned their heads to Shanks. The red-haired man looked back at them, as if he could feel their stares. He winked at them, a smirk tugging at his lips, before turning back to Luffy. They left the restaurant, Luffy not paying attention to the fact that they were down four people.

The boys looked among each other.

Ace smiled sheepishly, "I don't have my wallet."

Zoro spoke up, "I don't carry a wallet."

Law and Sabo were going to strangle them.

* * *

The boys managed to catch up with Shanks and Luffy. Luffy laughed at them for being so slow while Shanks smirked at them.

The rest of the day was spent looking around the tourist zone before making their way home. On the way they stopped every once in a while to pop into stores. Luffy was holding around twenty bags when they finally got to the apartment.

"That was fun! We should do that again," He toed his shoes off, "Let me put these things away."

"Let me help you, Lu." Ace took half of the bags away from Luffy.

"Thanks, Ace!" Luffy smiled and made his way to his room, Ace close behind.

The others scattered around the apartment. Zoro entered the kitchen to take care of the dishes left in the sink from the previous night, Law began to straighten up the living room from the cluttered mess it normally was, and Sabo entered his shared room to clean up the mess in there. They finished rather quickly and relaxed in the living room.

"This place gets so trashed sometimes." Zoro put his feet on the coffee table.

Sabo did the same, "But we are one of the reasons why it's so trashed. And cleaning it up is a small thing we can do for Luffy."

"Sabo-ya is right. Luffy-ya didn't have to let us stay here. He could have kicked us out." Law rolled his head in a circle, trying to loosen the tension in his neck.

"Yeah. But he didn't, he let us stay here," Ace entered the room. "The kid is too nice for his own good."

Shanks watched the boys. They seemed to have forgotten he was with them. But he didn't say a thing as he watched them converse among themselves. He realized that maybe they weren't so bad. They hadn't really pulled a move on Luffy all day today; they were just trying to get close to him.

"Alright, listen." All eyes turned to him, surprise showing through. So they did forget about him. "I think I may have jumped to conclusions earlier and maybe you guys aren't as bad as I thought."

"Yeah, we've been saying that since forever." Ace crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't make me change my mind. Anyway, I'll ignore the fact that _all_ of you live here and focus on the fact that you make Luffy happy. I think today was the happiest I've seen him. You must be very special to him for him to act like that. So," Shanks glared at them for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, "Do not forget that I am one of the biggest mafia leaders around. If I find out that you hurt him in anyway then I can guarantee you that I will find you wherever you are but the Marines will not be able to find your body. Do I make myself clear?"

"We hear you, loud and clear. But _I_ don't think that any of us plan on hurting Luffy." Zoro stood up from his seat.

Shanks nodded his head, smile pulling on his lips. "Good," He turned around to the door, "Tell Luffy that I'll see him soon. And don't forget what I said." And with that Shanks left the apartment, leaving Luffy with four boys he had just met that day.

' _I hope that they realize how much Luffy cherishes them.'_ Shanks smiled to himself as he made his way down the street to the port.

* * *

SURPRISE! I AM NOT DEAD NOR HAVE I FORGOTTEN THE STORY! Praise the lord!

Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out. I've been trying to catch up with the anime, I've been playing/watching video games, and college classes just started for me so there's that. The next chapter I hope will not take as long but my Trig class is kinda kicking my ass right now so who knows.

Feel free to leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy woke up to the sound of the smoke detector going off. He was not happy that he was woken up by the annoying sound at- he glanced at the clock, sleep still making his vision blurry and the numbers were fuzzy and the smoke detector was _still going off_ \- six forty-five. He had stayed up until the earlier hours of the morning doing his school work, something that Law had to basically force him to do instead of playing video games with Ace. So Luffy did not get that much sleep and he was ready to throw someone out of a window if the smoke detector did not stop in the next two milliseconds.

It did not stop and Luffy was about to do something about it.

He threw the covers off of himself and angrily stomped his way to the living room where the accursed item continued to make noises. When he entered the living room he saw Sabo waving a rag at the smoke detector to make it stop beeping. He looked a bit worried as he continued to frantically wave the rag in his hand. Behind him in the kitchen Ace was lecturing Zoro and Law about how many fires start in the kitchen and how they should have been prepared for anything to happen. Zoro and Law didn't seem to be listening to him as they threw glare at one another and scrapped something black out of a pan.

Luffy was starting to piece together what had happened when Sabo saw him. He stopped waving the rag and began to speak but cut himself off when he realized that the smoke detector wouldn't let him get a word out. He began to wave the rag again and finally got the thing to shut up. Luffy mentally thanked him.

"Luffy! I'm so sorry, did the smoke detector wake you?" At the mention of Luffy's name the other three poked their heads out of the kitchen.

Luffy sighed and nodded. He looked at the kitchen and saw that there were more pans containing the same black substance than he thought. He looked at all four of them, "What happened?"

Sabo started again, "Well, you see…"

"Law decided that he was going to make you breakfast to win you over but we're not going to let him get ahead of us. So we thought we would all make you breakfast and the one that you liked the best would get to have you." Ace stepped out of the kitchen to stand next to Sabo. Zoro and Law said nothing as they also exited the kitchen, the mess forgotten now that Luffy was awake.

Luffy had completely forgotten that they were all fighting over him. Well, he knew that they were all flirting with him and sometimes he would flirt back but he forgot that they were all from an otome game where their main objective was to date him. Their company had made him so happy that he forgot that they weren't supposed to be real. Weren't supposed to be with him.

He shook those thoughts from his head. Now is not the time to be thinking like that; now is the time to be thinking about his poor kitchen and all the food that was probably wasted. He scratched at his head as he did his best to hold back the yawn that was coming up. He glanced at all of the boys again, "Why are you all trying so hard to impress me?"

"Did you not just hear me explain?" Ace crossed his arms across his chest, "We're trying to make you fall in love with us."

"You have to choose one of us at some point, Luffy-ya." Law leaned against the door frame and stared into Luffy's eyes intensely. Luffy held his gaze before turning his head to Zoro when he began to speak.

"Kind of hard to choose when none of us spend any time with him. Three out of five of us go to school and we never have more than a few hours to ourselves that we spend together instead of separately with Luffy." Zoro shrugged when everyone turned to look at him.

"You've got a point there. We need to do something about that. We all need some time with Luffy to allow him to properly choose." Sabo put his hand on his chin as he thought about what they could do.

"What, like we all take him on a date?" Ace turned his head to Sabo and looked at him curiously.

Sabo snapped his fingers, "That's it! Ace, you're a genius!" Ace grinned and moved his hair put of his face, silently gloating. Sabo turned to Luffy, "What do you say? We'll all take you out and whoever you have a deeper relationship with you choose them."

Luffy thought it over for a second. He likes them all them the same, he didn't want to single one of them out. The others would be lonely and Luffy knows all about what it feels like to be lonely. But if he doesn't let them do this then who knows how long they'll continue to fight with each other for his attention. Plus, he is rather curious to see who he would get along with better. He's always wanted to get close enough to someone that they could be in a relationship. He doesn't think about it much but it's always lingering at the back of his mind. Having a relationship was harder than he thought when he realized that he wasn't exactly attracted to anyone, not to mention that he never really had anyone to hang out with to see if they were the one. Otome games was something that could take his mind off of being lonely and it could also give him the feeling of being in a relationship.

Luffy smiled at them, "Alright! Sounds good to me. When will we go out?"

"How about we each get a Saturday with you. It gives us time to think of what to do and it's spaced out so that you're not completely overwhelmed with what we do." Sabo looked around for any objections. When none came he nodded his head, "Great. We'll start next weekend."

"Who is going to take the first date with Luffy?" Zoro raised an eyebrow at Sabo.

"Me obviously. It was my idea so it's only fair that I get the first date." Ace glared at the others as if daring them to say anything.

Law ignored the glare, "I want the first date with Luffy-ya."

"How about we fight for it. Winner gets first date while loser gets the last one." Zoro had his hand on his katanas, ready for a fight if someone actually agreed to his idea.

Sabo rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid. We'll draw straws. Shortest gets last date and the biggest gets first date." He watched as Ace pouted, his idea to get the first date obviously getting shot down on the first go without any discussion on it. But he seemed to get over it as he turned around to go retrieve the straws.

"Okay, have fun drawing. I'm going back to bed," Luffy turned to go back to his room, "Wake me up when the food is good…well, good enough for me."

"Not burnt and charred. Got it." Ace's laughter was the last thing Luffy heard before he collapsed on his bed.

* * *

Luffy was awakened hours later by Law telling him that the food was ready. He didn't waste any time in heading to the kitchen. Law was left behind thinking how those few extra hours seemed to return Luffy to his normal energetic self.

"So, did you guys get the date order?" Luffy asked the group while he filled his plate with food. He began eating before anyone could respond.

Ace smiled at him, "You bet! And yours truly has the honor of taking you on the ride of your life for the first date. So prepare yourself for the best time of your life." He wiggled his eyebrows at Luffy who snorted in response.

"Then it's me." Sabo pushed the plate of bacon towards Luffy when he reached out for it.

"I've got the next date with you after him." Zoro flashed him a smile.

"Is Tora-o last?" Luffy looked at him from the corner of his eye as he continued to stuff his mouth with the rest of his breakfast. Law nodded at him. Luffy swallowed the food in his mouth, "Where are we going?"

Ace clicked his tongue and waved his finger back and forth, "ah, ah, ah. That is a surprise for you and for us as well."

"What he means is that he has no idea." Sabo dodged the spoon that was thrown at him.

"That is not true, Sabo you jerk! For your information I already know where I am taking Luffy and he is going to enjoy it so much that your date is going to be so bland compared to mine." To rub salt into the wound Ace stuck his tongue out at Sabo. Sabo rolled his eyes and leaned over the table to flick Ace's forehead.

"Doesn't matter if you have it or not. You have all week to think of what you want to do with Luffy." Zoro finished up his own plate of food.

"Use that time wisely or else you'll be a sitting duck while someone else snatches Luffy-ya away." Law smirked at Ace. Ace glared at him and gave him the middle finger.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Smoker! I don't want to blow this chance. I need something good or else they'll take Luffy away from me." Ace sighed dramatically and draped himself over the chair in Smoker's office. He found himself in the office a lot when he was having troubles with something. He was actually surprised when he found himself enjoying Smoker's presence. Smoker, however, was not enjoying it too much.

"I don't care, nor do I have any intention of helping you. Now get out of my office before I cuff you and take you in." Smoker did not look up from the paperwork that was on his desk. He had a lot to get done and Ace was just making it harder for him to finish what he needed to do. He has told Ace countless times that he did not want him in his office, or anywhere near him for that matter, but Ace never listened to him.

"You know that threat doesn't work on me anymore," Ace smirked at Smoker before pouting, "Come on! I need ideas that would blow someone's socks off. I need something that Luffy would enjoy! Something that will make his eyes light up in that adorable way that he does when he sees something cool. Something that will make him smile that smile that puts the sun to shame. Something that will-"

"If you're just going to sit there and talk about that brat then you can leave. Actually, just leave." Smoker started fi8lling out another paper. The noises from his pen were the only thing that could be heard for a moment before he sighed and put the pen down. He looked up at Ace, "You two are pretty similar. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you two were brothers."

"What's your point?"

Smoker sighed again, "If you two are so similar that you could be mistaken as siblings, then why don't you take him somewhere that you like. You two like the same things so whatever you choose he will enjoy."

Ace jumped out of his seat, a huge grin pulling at his lips. "Smoker! You are absolutely right! We do like the same things so if we go somewhere that we both like then he'll have a good time," Ace turned towards Smoker, "I could kiss you right now!"

"Please don't."

"I'm not going to. If I was going to kiss anyone it would be Luffy," Ace grabbed his bag from beside the chair and headed towards the door, "Bye, Smoker. Thanks for your help. See you next week." Ace was already out of the door before he could hear Smoker's request that he does not come in next week. Ace walked to his class with a little pep in his step as he started to brainstorm ideas about where he could take Luffy on their date.

* * *

"Why are you following me again?" Sabo was _this close_ to turning around and throwing something at Bartolomeo. He had been following Sabo for the past three groves. At first he had thought it was some sort of stalker and was thinking of a plan in his head to either lose or attack his follower. He was getting ready to turn around and fight when he realized that it was a stalker but no one that was dangerous to him. More annoying than anything.

"I just want to see what your daily activities are. Are you meeting up with Luffy-senpai at any point? Maybe he'll see me and we'll talk and then I can join his gang. That would be the greatest moment of my life." Bartolomeo had turned his attention away from Sabo and was now inside of his own day dream.

"Well stop it. And Luffy has school for the rest of the day so no, I am not meeting up with him. Not until dinner." Sabo continued on his way, now trying to ignore his unwanted companion. He thought about what he needed from the store in order to make dinner but soon his mind drifted off to what he was going to do for dinner on his date with Luffy. Then he started thinking about what to _do_ on his date. "What am I going to do? If I can't amaze Luffy then I'll lose him."

"What was that, great-senpai? You're losing Luffy-senpai?! What have you done to him?!" Bartolomeo was exposing his rather sharp teeth to Sabo.

"I haven't done anything to him, now shut up." Sabo thought for a minute before turning to Bartolomeo, "If you could have one date with Luffy where would you take him?" Sabo knew that never in a million years would Bartolomeo ever get a chance but it would be nice to have an outsider's opinion.

"A date with Luffy-senpai? Well, where do I start? First I would take him to whatever restaurant he wants to go to and I would let him eat all he wants to. Then I would take him to museum, even though art is not what Luffy-senpai is super interested in he would enjoy messing around with the statues and he would like to see the art but to me Luffy-senpai is the real masterpiece. After that I would take him to see a movie or maybe I would take him shopping for whatever he wants and then-"

Sabo had a mental lightbulb light up over his head. "That's it. A museum would be a pretty good idea. It would be nice to see the art and enjoy it together. If that doesn't work out then a movie would work just fine. Dinner afterwards would be a good idea too," Sabo gave Bartolomeo a smile, "Thanks."

Bartolomeo looked like he was going to faint, "A-Anything for you, great-senpai."

* * *

"Oi, shitty cook."

Sanji could already feel the headache coming. He didn't have to turn around to see who was calling out to him. But he turned around anyway, glare and frown evident on his face, "What do you want, marimo?" He was trying to enjoy a nice day at the park but no. His day just had to be ruined.

"I need help with something."

"And why should I help you?"

Zoro smirked, "Why wouldn't you want to help me?" He easily dodged the kick that came his way, "I need help with figuring out where to take Luffy on our date."

Sanji stopped his movements. "You got a date with Luffy? What did you bribe him with?"

"Nothing. Just help me… please." Zoro looked away from Sanji with a slight bluish dusting his cheeks.

Sanji couldn't help but smirk in triumph at the fact that he had gotten a please out of Zoro. Maybe his day wasn't so bad. "Alright, let me hear what your ideas are. What are your plans?"

"I was thinking that I could take him to the park-"

"Yes, that's a good start. Luffy likes nature very much so he'll love the park."

"-So that we could train together." Zoro dodged Sanji's kick again.

"You idiot! You don't take someone on a date to train with them! If you were going to train why don't you just have your date at the gym!" He attacked Zoro again when he saw that the other was actually considering it. He sighed and dragged his hand over his face, "Okay, here's how you're going to do this. You're going to take him to the aquarium, he's going to have the best time of his life, and you're going to fall in love with him, and then you'll leave me alone for the rest of forever." Sanji nodded at Zoro and turned away.

Zoro turned him back around, "But what If he doesn't have fun? Then what do I do?"

Sanji waved his hand around in the air, "I don't know. He'll love the aquarium so you don't have to worry about it. But if that _does_ fail, probably because of something that you did," He ignored the glare given to him, "Then you can take him to the gym and train like you had originally planned. But you don't have to worry because Luffy will have a good time and you will thank me by staying away."

"But if I leave you alone then you'll miss me, won't you?" Zoro smirked at Sanji.

The rest of their evening was spent fighting with each other, ignoring all of the other people in the park who were wondering why they were fighting.

* * *

"Oi, Trafalgar. A little birdie told me that you've got a date with Luffy." Kid grinned at Law as he sat in the seat across from him.

Law glanced up from the paper he was working on. There goes his peaceful lunch break.

"What about it, Eustass-ya. You jealous?" Law smirked at the red-haired man.

Kid scoffed, "As if. I just came to see if you had any plans for it yet."

Law stared at Kid, confusion clear on his face. All of their interactions so far ad been mostly sarcasm and anger. Hell, at one point Kid had lunged towards Law with the intent of beating him senseless but his friends had caught him before he could reach the other. So Law was trying to figure out what made Kid have a change of heart all of a sudden. Maybe he was ill. Maybe he had some sort of undiscovered illness. If that was the case then it would give Law the perfect opportunity to open Kid up and put his learning to the test.

"As of the moment, no." Law turned his eyes back to his paper, continuing to work on it.

It was silent for a few seconds before Kid spoke up again, "You know, the amusement park is always open."

Law glanced up again, "Amusement park?"

"Yeah, you know. The park on groves thirty to thirty-nine. Huge park with rides, games, and food stalls. You could always take him there. Luffy lives off of adrenaline so the park would be a great place for him to go to." Kid chuckled to himself, "Just be careful he doesn't get into a fight there. One wrong word and he'll go off like a cannon."

Law grinned, "You've got a point. Luffy-ya does tend to be reckless. But he doesn't get into a fight with just anybody because they said something he didn't like."

Kid nodded, "Yeah, he normally only dies it if someone says wrong about his friends."

"You think someone is going to say something bad about me?"

Kid smirked at Law again, "Yeah, just look at you. You look like shit."

Law smirked back at him, "You don't look too good yourself, Eustass-ya."

Kid felt his eye twitch. Law knew just how to get under his skin, even if all he did was say the exact same thing Kid said. What was the thing that the school counselor told him to do when he got mad?

' _Oh god, stop throwing things please! That was my mother's favorite vase!'_ No, that wasn't it. Go back a few more minutes.

' _Whenever you feel angry just breathe throw you nose calmly. In, out, in, out. Do it for thirty seconds and if you're still angry try to think of something else to take your mind away from the anger.'_

He took in a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. He repeated the process until he felt himself get a little less angry. Good enough.

"Whatever," He got up from his seat and started to leave Law, "Just don't forget the amusement park."

When Kid was completely out of sight, Law let out a small smile at his paper. He'd have to lay off on teasing Kid for a while in thanks for giving him an idea for his date. He thought about it for a split second before chuckling to himself as he knew that he would not ease up on the teasing.

* * *

GUESS WHO'S BACK! THAT'S RIGHT! Unexpected update! Aren't y'all happy to see me again? I'm sorry I haven't updated for like... 4 months? Honestly, it felt like I haven't updated in a year. I was so worried no one liked the story anymore.

I am so sorry if this chapter seems so OOC. It's been a while since I've written these characters so everything is so foggy for me, I am so sorry.

So, all that's left is four chapters until there is a week break for... THE VOTE TO SEE WHO LUFFY DATES! Yaaaaay~ So the date chapters will revolve around the pairings so you can see who you like with Luffy better.

Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
